


The Gift

by Dawnagain



Category: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney) - Fandom, ElsaxHoneymaren
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnagain/pseuds/Dawnagain
Summary: Peace has settled in the land and Elsa couldn't be happier. A new arrival however, comes with great joy and a warning. Set two years after Frozen 2. Femslash. Established relationship. Elsa'sHoney
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 124
Kudos: 484





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing.

Elsa inhaled deeply, the scent of fresh air entering her nostrils as she rode on the back of Nokk. He galloped quickly, splashing cool water up against her legs. The white cape of her dress flowed freely behind her. She still wore her hair loosely, but halfway near the end, her hair is tied together with a band. In the center, the symbol of the sun with a snowflake in the middle. This same symbol could be seen on the bands around her wrists and waist. Elsa laughed as Nokk jumped up high before splashing down again. She would never tire of riding the noble spirit.

She smiled when Arendelle came into view. Even though the Enchanted Forest felt more like home for her now, it always felt good to come visit her other family. She pulled on Nokk's reins, halting him a few feet from the kingdom. Elsa slid off petting the spirit. "Thank you, I'll take it from here."

Nokk bowed before melting into the ocean. Elsa closed her eyes and focused on her power. One of her main goals lately is practicing her spirit form. She had managed to do it a few times by accident, but perfecting it was proving to be a challenge. After a few moments her body morphed into a mist of snow flakes. The snowflakes swirled around in place, until Elsa focused on where she wanted to go, towards an open window on the castle.

When the snowflakes entered the window, they circled around Anna causing the younger woman to laugh happily. "Elsa! Cut it out!"

The snowflakes moved away, quickly swirling into a faint blue glow. Once Elsa regained form, she let out a goofy noise, holding her head dizzily. Anna waddled over, her hands outstretched in worry. She grabbed her by the shoulders steadying her. "Woah Elsa! You okay?"

Elsa nodded laughing as the room stopped spinning. "Yes, sorry. Still getting use to that." She gave her sister a hug the best she could. Then stepped back and rested her hands on her large stomach. "How's mommy feeling?"

Anna chuckled. She gestured towards a comfortable couch in the room. They sat down and the Queen let out a sigh. "Honestly? My feet hurt, my back hurts, and I have a strange growing rage towards Kristoff!"

Elsa smiled rolling her eyes. "Now now, I don't want you to upset my nephew."

Anna's face scrunched up. "Not you as well! Kristoff and Olaf think it's a boy too."

Elsa shrugged. "Just call it a feeling." She looked around the room. "Where are those two anyway?"

Before Anna could respond the doors opened. Olaf ran inside, followed by Kristoff and Sven. "Elsa you're back!" The small snow man beamed. Elsa stood, hugging each of them. The two nonhumans still looked the same. Kristoff looked very different. His hair is slicked back and he is wearing a purple and green collard jacket. Elsa mused that he looked good in Arendelle's colors.

Kristoff kissed her cheek. "It's a good thing you're here sis. I've got a surprise!" Elsa tilted her head to the side curious. Anna pouted. "I just got comfortable."

Kristoff outstretched his hand, helping his wife stand up. "Trust me. This is going to be worth it."

Elsa followed them into the hallway. As they walked, she greeted servants. Even though she tried to visit once a month, some of them gawked at her like they just saw a ghost. In a way, it made her happy. She had been worried how her people would react after she abdicated the throne. To her surprise, they took it very well.

They eventually reached a familiar room with white and blue flowers on the door. Kristoff turned towards them dramatically. "All eyes closed! I'll know if you're peeking!" Elsa chuckled and Anna groaned, but they did as they were told. Elsa heard the door creek open and walked in. She didn't open her eyes until she heard Anna gasp.

Elsa's former room was now remodeled with a more masculine touch. The walls were now painted a solid purple. Around the room, little figurines of reindeer and birds could be seen. What stood out the most is a beautiful purple and green crib, an extravagant canopy flowed down over the top. Anna sniffled, one hand hovering over her mouth. "Oh Kristoff..."

He wrapped his arm around her confused. "Tears of joy or disappointment?"

Anna shook her head before swatting him playfully. "Don't ruin the moment." She motioned with her fingers for him to come closer. They kissed slowly.

Elsa stared at the crib feeling a weird ping of jealousy. Memories from another night resurfacing.

Elsa laid nude on her side watching her wife. She loved seeing her like this. Her hair wild and her guard down. Honeymaren looked to be in deep thought. Elsa's finger tips softly moved up and down between the peeks of her bosom. "What are you thinking about?"

Honeymaren looked over to her lovingly. She intertwined their fingers, shifting her body so she could lay half on top of her. She nuzzled into her neck sighing. "It's silly..."

Elsa slid her hand around her waist, pulling her even closer. She lifted her hand and kissed the back of her knuckle. "Darling, tell me."

Honeymaren hesitated. "I was just thinking about what our children would look like..."

Elsa's heart sank. She shifted back so she could look into her wife's eyes, but she was looking down. "I'm sorry." Honeymaren looked up at her confused. Elsa continued. "That I can't give you babies."

Honeymaren smiled. She kissed Elsa's collar bone. "Will you stop it? That's why I didn't want to bring thisup. It's fine. I have you..."

"It's fine."

Those words rang out again in Elsa's mind as she came back to the present. She knew it wasn't true. She had seen how Honeymaren looks at women in their village with children. It didn't help that Elsa's heighten abilities allowed her to sense how distressed it made her wife, and she never wanted to talk about it.

"You okay Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa blinked quickly composing herself. She tilted her head smirking. "It's beautiful Kristoff, but it's missing something." She lifted her hands and with elegant movements created sun and snowflakes symbols on the crib. The designs sparkled a faint blue. Everyone looked at Elsa in awe. She shrugged smiling. "Much better."

Kristoff ran over to her and embraced her tightly. "Thanks sis! You're the best!"

Elsa decided to not think about the crib for the rest of the evening. She wanted to just enjoy her family. They played games and talked about the future. After a few hours Kristoff excused himself, stating he was working on something special. Olaf happily followed him and Sven.

Anna smiled warmly as she waddled over to her. "It's always wonderful when you come to visit." She held her stomach. "It should be just another month. So you better not miss me giving birth or I will never forgive you!"

Elsa laughed hugging her. She steps back, taking her sisters hands into her own, wearing a serious expression. "Anna, I know this is a bad time and you will be upset. No. You may never want to see me again..."

"Woah, woah," Anna squeezed her hands worried. "Why would I never want to see you again? Just – slow down. Tell me what's wrong."

Elsa watched her closely, wanting to memorize every detail. It is possible this news would change everything between them, but Honeymaren is right. It will forever weigh her down if she doesn't tell her the truth. "Anna, I'm Married."

Elsa cringed when she felt Anna yank her hands away from hers. "Wait what!? To who? When? Ju – What?"

Elsa folded her hands in front of herself nervously. "It's been almost a year." She watched Anna's face shift through different emotions quickly. She rested her hand on her belly moving towards a chair. "I need to sit."

She was quiet for a long moment. Elsa was tempted to leave. She could sense the amount of emotional distress coming from her. She closed her eyes focusing on her power to leave the room, only to stop when she heard Anna's voice. "Was there a ceremony?"

Elsa nodded.

Anna blinked slowly pained. "Why? You were at my wedding. You gave me away. What could possibly make you think to not share something so precious with me?"

Elsa could feel tears swelling up in her eyes. Her wedding day was the happiest moment of her life. She wanted nothing more then to share that with her. "Oh Anna, I did want you there. I was just too afraid."

Anna scoffed. "Of what? Who did you marry? Did Hans sneak over there and you two had a connection?" Elsa was surprised that she chuckled. She shook her head. "No. Absolutely not."

"Okay, then who!?"

Elsa looked deeply into her sisters eyes. She took a deep breath. "Honeymaren."

Anna stared at her for a long time. Her mouth slowly opened. "Honeymaren is a woman."

Elsa nodded. "Yes."

The silence that surrounded them was extremely uncomfortable. Elsa could sense strange emotions coming from her sister. Confusion and fear. She didn't like the way she is looking at her. Elsa closed her eyes holding back tears. She expected this. She knew Arendelle laws well. She moved away. "I disgust you. I'll go."

Elsa was tempted to just throw herself out the window. She could easily cushion the fall. The sound of her sisters voice shocked her and she turned around. "No! Wait! You don't disgust me. I-I mean. It is strange, but you're my sister. This changes nothing." Elsa sniffed, wiping away a tear that managed to fall. "Really?"

Anna nodded smiling. She looked away for a moment, folding her hands neatly over her belly. "How uh long have you felt this way?"

Elsa moved in closer to her. She folded her arms around herself. She had only ever talked about such things with Honeymaren. "I-I've felt this way for a long time. I think it's always been there. I just had so much to suppress."

Anna nodded. Watching her curiously. "So, you don't like men at all?"

Elsa shook her head frowning. "I'm sorry Anna. I really did try."

Anna stood up and walked over to her. The hug she enveloped her in caused her to break down. All the years of hiding had been so mentally draining. She never thought she could ever tell Anna, but here she is. Anna pulled back, wiping away her tears. She held her hands in her own. "You know, this is pretty coincidental."

Elsa cocked her head to the side confused. Anna continued. "A few days ago, I had to sentence two men who were caught together. I spoke with them individually. T-They seemed so in love. I just couldn't keep them locked in a cell forever..."

Elsa watched her worriedly. "So what did you do?"

Anna smiled. "I got them a horse and a bit of gold. Told them to ride as far as they could."

Pride swelled inside Elsa. She immediately felt glad to no longer have to make such decisions. She squeezed her sisters hands. "You did the right thing." Anna shook her head. "No. They shouldn't need to run or feel ashamed. Not in my kingdom. I'll speak with my advisers, there must be something I can do."

Elsa's mood perked up. "Really?"

"Well, I am Queen after all."

Elsa knew such things would not be easy to change, but this is a step in the right direction. She hugged her sister again. "Thank you Anna."

Anna poked her playfully. "Hey, don't think you're getting off the hook that easy. I want all the details about this wedding I wasn't invited to."

===

Elsa felt elated after talking with her sister. She couldn't wait to share the good news with Honeymaren. She decided to not risk regaining form in the middle of the ocean and just rode Nokk home. Their village is much larger than it was a few years ago. Some citizens from Arendelle were welcomed into the tribe. Many wanting a more simple life. Yelana did not make things easy for them though. They had to earn their place and pass her trials.

Elsa sensed Honeymaren outside their home. Their tent stood slightly away from the others. It is dyed white, with faint ice patterns sparkling around the sides. Honeymaren built it as a wedding gift and Elsa made a few modifications to her displeasure. She admired her magic, but she did not want them to stand out. Elsa thinks that is ridiculous. She's married to a spirit. Attention on them would be inevitable.

Elsa spotted her on her knee's, sowing a new shawl for her. She couldn't wait to see the finished results. Elsa stood there for awhile gazing at her. How did she get so lucky? Honeymaren wore her hair in a loose braid, the sun emblems on her clothes now sparkled with a small snowflake in the middle. The smaller woman smiled knowingly and folded her work, sliding it into a compartment on the side of the tent. She stood and turned towards her wife. "Welcome home."

Elsa felt her stomach flop at the way she is looking at her. It amazes her how much she has changed. She use to fear being touched and any form of intimacy. Now, she couldn't get enough. Elsa walked over and slid her hands around her waist. She kissed her slowly. Savoring her top and then bottom lip. The moan that came from Honeymaren ignited a fire insider her. One of her hands slowly crypt down her back, over her curves.

Honeymaren grabbed her hand and moved it back to her waist. She pulled away looking around. "Woah now, I'd rather not have Yelana rain her wrath down on us again." Elsa chuckled before nuzzling her nose against hers. "Sorry."

Honeymaren smiled. She watched her closely. "So, did you tell her?" Elsa nodded. "She took it well, better then I expected."

"See! I told you all would be okay."

"Mmhm..."Elsa responded as her eyes scanned over her body. She bit her lip. "Do you want to lay down with me for a bit?" Honeymaren arched a brow. "Are you not feeling well?" Elsa blushed. She isn't good at this. "No I just. Do you want to. You know..." Her eyes quickly shifted towards their tent and back at her.

Honeymaren blinked confused for a moment before laughing. She shook her head and grabbed Elsa by her belt, pulling her inside their tent. Once inside, Honeymaren crashes their lips together. Elsa moaned when she felt her tongue in her mouth. She could feel a steady building heat between her legs as her hands roamed over her body. She helped her wife undress, her hands lingering on her tan skin after each item of clothing is pulled away.

Elsa was going to snap her fingers to remove her dress, but Honeymaren pulled her down on top of her onto their bed roll. She instinctively wrapped her legs around her waist. Honeymaren nibbled her ear. "Leave the dress on," She whispered sending shivers down Elsa's spine.

Elsa captured her lips again. This time kissing her slowly. She broke the kiss, a small string of Saliva between them. She moved lower, trailing cool kisses down Honeymaren's stomach. Elsa smiled when she felt her rest her hand on her head, guiding her lower. She stopped just above her vulva, letting her tongue slide back and forth, savoring her warmth. Honeymaren's hips bucked forward and she groaned. "Please..."

Elsa moaned quietly. She wouldn't make her love wait any longer. She parted her legs delicately, placing soft kisses onto her small bundle of nerves. Honeymaren became more vocal, and Elsa had to hold her in place as she rocked against her. Her kisses became more sloppy, lapping hungrily at her core. As arousing as this is for her, she had to keep her mind calm. There was always the risk that she may accidentally freeze her.

A strange sensation suddenly shot through Elsa's body. She could feel her magic overflowing, guiding her movements. She needed to do this. She removed her mouth from her wife and her hips bucked upwards, missing the contact. Honeymaren looked up at her confused. "Elsa?"

Elsa snapped her fingers, her bottoms instantly disappearing. She spread Honeymaren's legs back and angled herself so that their lower lips touched. Honeymaren inhaled sharply, closing her eyes as she felt her wet folds slide over her own. When she opened her eyes, they bugged out of her skull at the site on top of her.

Elsa's body is covered in strange glowing markings. Her eyes replaced with bright blue orbs of light. Honeymaren squirmed, but she was locked in place. She felt a strong wave of pleasure and pain shoot through her body. Elsa's voice invaded her mind in a foreign language. It is not the voice she has grown to love. Her entire body spasmed as a wave of blue energy shot through her.

Honeymaren experienced the most painful orgasm of her life. Her eyes flashed blue and she shut them tightly, riding out the waves that hit her again and again. When the pain finally settled, a small blue pulse could be seen above Honeymaren's stomach.

The markings and glow on Elsa vanished. She slumped over exhausted. Weakly, she crawled over to her wife's side, lazily resting her hand over her stomach before falling asleep. Honeymaren laid there breathing heavily, covered in sweat. She stared at Elsa confused. Reaching over, she attempted to wake her, but it is no use. She is out cold.

===

Elsa groaned, slowly waking up. She rested her hand over her head. It felt like she had run a marathon. Her hand searched for a familiar warmth that wasn't there. She immediately felt alarmed by the empty space. "Darling?" She said tiredly. Nothing. She stood up shakily, forming a new dress, before stepping outside.

It is night time. A few people were sitting around a fire, laughing amongst each other, but it looked like most had retired for the night. Elsa's eyes narrowed as she reached out for her wife's aura. She sensed her with another near a shore not far from camp. It took a bit of time to reach her. She wanted to use magic, but she is feeling so weak. Elsa paused confused when she exited the forest. She spotted her wife standing alone, arms crossed, looking out at the waves.

Elsa could tell by the way Honeymaren's arm's relaxed that she knew she is near. She walked over to her and slid her hands around her waist. Elsa did not like how tense she felt. She was surprised when Honeymaren turned around looking at her seriously. "Do you remember anything from earlier?"

"Um," Elsa blushed, tilting her head thinking. "We made love and then. Uh. It gets fuzzy..." Elsa's eyes grew wide when she sensed the amount of discomfort coming from her wife. She pulled her in close, stroking her hair. "I didn't hurt you again did I?"

Honeymaren sighed. "I don't know." She nuzzled her head into her neck. "All I know, is you were definitely not yourself a few hours ago."

Elsa's stomach sank. She had injured her before months ago, but now she was blacking out and losing control. She kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry for whatever I did. I'll have to go back to meditating with Yelana. That worked before."

Honeymaren nodded. She leaned back, motioning with her finger for Elsa to come closer. She kissed her softly. "You don't need to apologize. It's not your fault that you have so much power."

"But I-"

Honeymaren cut her off with another kiss. "I'm sorry I worried you. I just needed some air. Come on, lets get back to bed."

Elsa nodded, but made a mental note to visit Ahtohallan to get to the bottom of this. She rested her hand on her wife's back, holding her close as they walked towards camp. Both of them too tired to notice the trail of small flowers Honeymaren is leaving behind.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing 

Elsa frowned as water splashed roughly into her face. The first stretch to Ahtohallan is always like this. She had assumed the rage of the sea was Nokk's doing, but after varies trips the sea continued to rage. This led her to believe that even stronger forces then the spirits are involved. Ones that stay hidden, keeping all in balance. She could sense such a presence in Ahtohallan. Whenever she stepped foot inside, she could feel another. The entire glacier felt alive. “Perhaps it's all in my head,” Elsa thought as her destination came into view.

She dismounted Nokk near the shore. A chill ran down her spine as she stepped inside. She lifted her hand and traced her fingers along the wall as she walked. Faint blue light could be seen rippling up and down the halls. Elsa has been here many times since the first. There were now branching hallways and stairs leading to new areas. There are still many secrets that she wanted to know. What is the connection between Gale and her mother? Who created the spirits? She never managed to get far before a familiar chill sets in threatening to take her life. 

It didn't take long for her to reach the main room. Elsa lifted her hands and sent her magic out in a flurry of snow. She closed her eyes tightly, focusing on the power she feels radiating within the room. She lowers her hands, sending the storm crashing down. when she opens her eye's, snow sculptures from the past are walking around. 

She walks through them. Mainly focusing on recent memories. One in particular causes her to chuckle. She watches herself clean off her dress embarrassingly after being thrown from a reindeer. Honeymaren moves over to her with a cloth and wipes her cheek. “You have to be gentle with her and take your time, otherwise you're just going to scare her away.”

Elsa could remember how hard her heart was beating at this small interaction. “We're talking about reindeer?”

Honeymaren stared at her for a moment before laughing. Elsa in the present sighed. She was such a mess back then. She continued on, stopping occasionally to watch how their love bloomed. Small touches, long rides together. Elsa stopped and watched herself watching Honeymaren sleep on her shoulder. She had just finished sharing one of her favorite books with her. She laid Honeymaren back gently, draping a fur throw over them. After that night she couldn’t imagine not having the other woman by her side.

Finally she reached the memory she is looking for. Elsa looked away embarrassed a few times. It is strange, and somewhat arousing watching herself being so intimate with her wife. She didn't want to get herself too worked up. The memory reached the point where things get fuzzy for her. Elsa's eyes widened as strange markings appeared on her skin. Her stomach sank watching Honeymaren try to push her away. “Oh darling...” None of this makes sense to her. She couldn't remember any of it. 

The room shook, causing all the memories to vanish. Elsa looked around confused. She could feel her magic pulling her to another area. She walked to what seemed to be the end of the room and frowned. She looked up at the icy wall in front of her. “Okay, you wanted me here. Now what?”

Elsa jumped as the wall slowly sliced open. Her breathing increased as the temperature dropped. Warning alarms went off in her head, but her magic is pulling her inside. Going against her better judgment, she continued on. This area seemed very similar to the other room, but the ice here seemed more fragile. Elsa looked down worriedly at the cracks forming on the ground near her moccasin boots. 

She spotted a familiar pattern in the middle of the room and walked into it. Elsa shielded her eyes as a large burst of light surrounded her. She did not open them again until the sound of children playing filled her ears. Two boys that looked to be made of glass chased each other happily. Elsa recognized one of them to be a royal of Arendelle from his clothing. He looked so much like her father. Elsa gasped. “Could it be?” Without a doubt it had to be her nephew. She wasn't sure who the other child is, but he seemed to be Northuldra.

They stopped chasing each other and the smaller boy waved at the other. “Watch this.”He stomped the ground causing a beautiful garden to sprout out around them. The royal boy watched in awe. “Woah… I wish I had magic.”

The Northuldra child walked over to him. With a wave of his hand, a peach tree grow to their level. He grabbed a fruit and tossed one to him. “Yep, it's pretty great. At least you're a prince. Ladies love princes.”

The prince caught the fruit in disgust. “Ew, yuk!”

Elsa laughed before watching the Northuldra child with great interest. She never met another with magic like herself. The ice they are made of is so clear, she isn't able to make out which family he comes from. Another flash. She covered her eyes again. The temperature dropped even more and she shivered. Elsa could hear crying. Her nephew looked slightly older now. He is sitting at a desk, resting his face in his hands.

Elsa's eyes widened when Kristoff walked into the room. He wrapped his arms around him and his sobbing only increased. Kristoff pulled back wiping away his tears. “She wants to see you.”

The prince shook his head sniffling. “I can't look at her like that father, I just cant. I'm sorry...”  
Kristoff looked away struggling with his own emotions. Elsa watched horrified. “Like what!?” Did something happen to Anna!?” A third flash.

Elsa jerked in pain as a biting cold filled her body. She lifted one of her hands, seeing the tips of her fingers slowly freeze. She could hear yelling now. It is hard for her to make out what the two men are saying. When she is finally able to see again, there are two glass like statues. One looks like her father. He is clutching at thick vines around his neck. A tall Northuldra man stands in front of him scowling, his hand outstretched.

“No!” Elsa yelled. She tried to move closer to them, but the ground is cracking around her. Elsa looked down in horror. Her legs are being consumed by ice. She gritted her teeth. “Not this time.” She closed her eyes and her body changed shape. Her mist of snowflakes quickly flying out of the room. She flew even further away, until she is back at the shoreline. She reformed roughly, slamming into the ground breathing heavily. She looked at her hands and sighed in relief watching the ice disappear. Elsa smiled when Nokk walked over and nudged her. “Yes I know. I look ridiculous.”

Nokk nodded enthusiastically. Elsa rolled her eyes before turning over to look up at the sky. She stayed that way for awhile trying to process everything. She sighed. “What now?...”

===

Elsa focused on the sound of rain hitting her tint to help her meditate. She tried to do what Yelana had shown her. To find a center and release all tension and stress. Elsa eventually gave up. She just couldn’t stop thinking about earlier. Why did Ahtohallan show her that? Ahtohallan is a window into the past. Not the future. “This could be a trap,” Elsa thought. It just didn't make sense. Perhaps 'they' are trying to warn her. “I have to get back into that room...”

Her wife’s voice roused her from her thoughts. “Okay,” Honeymaren said from the other side of the tint. She had been changing into her undergarments. She is sitting now, combing through her hair. “You barely touched your food and now you're brooding. What's going on?”

Elsa pouted playfully. “I am not brooding.”

Honeymaren stood up. Her hair flowing wildly down to her stomach. “I think I know something that will cheer you up. Close your eyes.”

Elsa bit her lip before obeying. She licked her lips in anticipation. Surprise filled her when she felt something warm draped over her body. Elsa gasped excitedly at the sight of a beautiful white shawl on her body. Her family symbol can be seen on the back, and the sides show the four spirits with her in the center as a bridge. 

Honeymaren slid down next to her, running her fingers over the fabric. “As time goes on I'll add more. Do you like it?”

Elsa moved some of Honeymaren's hair away from her face and kissed her cheek. “It's perfect. Thank you darling.”

Honeymaren smiled before leaning in and kissing her. Strong desire ignited in Elsa and she slowly moved her onto her back. Her stomach sank when Honeymaren turned her head away. Elsa watched her closely. “You're afraid of me.”  
“No.” Honeymaren said firmly. She ran her hand up Elsa's arm. “I-I just need some time. Is that okay?”

Elsa forced herself to nod. She never wanted her to feel uncomfortable. This situation is her fault anyway. She positioned herself around Honeymaren's back so she could spoon her. She leaned forward kissing her neck. “Take all the time you need. I understand.”

Elsa relaxed when she felt the tension in her wife release and she pushed back against her. Honeymaren ran her fingers over her knuckles. “Will you hold me tighter?”

Elsa smirked. She waved her free hand around, putting out what candles were still lit. “Always.”

Elsa's eye lids grew heavy as she focused on the sound of rain and Honeymaren's steady breathing. She blinked confused when she felt an unfamiliar aura reach out to her. She relaxed her mind and let the aura touch her own. The feeling is new to her, but very pleasant. Her eyes widened when she realized the aura is coming from inside Honeymaren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elsa's son is based on a real God. Can you guys guess which one? It will be more obvious when he gets his name. Ty everyone that liked and reviewed. I'm amazed people are enjoying this XD <3


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed quickly. Even though Elsa has been meditating and gaining better control of her abilities, Honeymaren is still keeping her at arms length. It is frustrating, but she will give her all the time she needs. The Aura inside her wife continued to grow stronger everyday, but Elsa decided to keep this information to herself, not wanting to get Honeymaren excited if her suspicions are wrong. If she were being honest, the thought of having a little one around does warm her heart, but it also fills her with worry.

Near the end of the third week, Elsa received a letter from Anna stating she would be sending a coach carriage for them. She was tempted to write back that would not be necessary, but she made it clear the order had already been sent out. 

They dressed warm and packed light. Elsa grabbed her shawl and wrapped it around Honeymaren. She pulled her in close, kissing her before resting her head against her's. “You're not going to like this...”

Honeymaren sighed. She wrapped her hands around her neck. “I know. I'm your dear friend until we get back. I don't know why you're telling me this. You're the one who has a hard time keeping your hands to yourself.”

Elsa chuckled. Her face then grew serious. “I wish it didn't have to be this way.”

Honeymaren shrugged. “We'll be home before you know it.” They shared another kiss before they stepped out. It didn't take long for the carriage to arrive. Elsa recognized the coachmen to be Berven Wright. A young man who served her well during her time as queen. He dismounted and bowed deeply. “It's good to see you your maj- erm...”

“Elsa is fine Berven.”

He moved to help them into the carriage, but Elsa waved him away. “Thank you, but I'll take it from here.” He watched them confused before closing the door behind them. 

“Woah,” Honeymaren said as she ran her fingers over the fabric on the seats. Elsa smiled taking a seat next to her. She sometimes forgot how strange her former life must be to her. It felt very odd for her now. Nokk is a much better option for travel, but there was no sense to continue dwelling on that. 

In the middle of the carriage is a small table with a basket of little goodies. Elsa watched her wife look through the basket. She held up a bag of brown balls. “Is this that chocolate stuff you were telling me about?”

Elsa nodded. “Those are my favorite. There's peanut butter in the center.”

Honeymaren popped one into her mouth. Her face slowly scrunched up. Elsa watched her confused. “Darling?”

Elsa jumped in her seat when Honeymaren shot past her. She opened a window and threw up furiously. 

“Oh my goodness,” Elsa exclaimed as she moved over to her and held her hair back. She quietly prayed this wasn't an allergic reaction. Elsa's eye's grew wide as a sparkling green glow formed a vine next to her, a single orange sprouted. She took the fruit, staring at it amazed. Honeymaren sat back breathing heavily. She caught site of the fruit and took it from her hands. 

“I've been craving these like crazy! Was this in the basket?”

Elsa's eyes shifted slightly. “Um Yes.” Honeymaren peeled the fruit. She took a few bites, making quiet noises of pleasure. 

“What else have you been craving?” Elsa asked curiously. Honeymaren thought it over. 

“It depends on my mood I guess. It's always some fruit or vegetable...” She looked down at the basket sadly. “Honestly, I haven't been able to keep other food down. It's starting to get on my nerves.”

Elsa slid her arm around her. “It's most likely an upset stomach. It should pass with time.” Honeymaren nodded before leaning into her. She turned her head, taking in the beautiful interior again. “You sure you don't miss this?”

Elsa looked at her lovingly. “Not one bit.”

==

Elsa slowly woke up as the carriage came to an abrupt halt. She looked down at Honeymaren only to see her resting peacefully. Elsa turned in her seat and opened the small sliding window behind her. Berven is gone. The carriage shook roughly, sending Elsa to the floor. Warning alarms went off inside her as vines shot out through the roof and floor, crushing the carriage. 

Elsa attempted to slice the vines with her magic, but they only multiplied. She looked over to Honeymaren in horror. The vines are completely wrapped around her body and she is not moving. She yelled for her, but her cries are cut out as the carriage collapses.

“Elsa! Please wake up!”

Elsa jolted up right in her seat. She looked around frantically. Everything seemed normal. Honeymaren is kneeling in front of her, and Berven is shivering near by. Relief washed over Elsa and she hugged her wife tightly. “You're okay!” Honeymaren nodded stroking her hair. They pulled apart at the sound of Berven's voice. “Um, can you please turn up the heat ma'am?”  
Elsa cringed embarrassed before apologizing. She waved her hands and the frost disappeared in a poof of blue mist. Berven shrugged. “No harm done. I'll be tending to the horses if there's anything else you need.” He bowed deeply. Once he's out of site, Honeymaren turns towards her. She rubs her thighs comfortingly. “Want to talk about it?” 

Elsa shook her head. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't uncommon for her to have them. Thankfully no one is injured this time. Honeymaren nodded in understanding before continuing. “We aren't quite at the castle yet. I told Berven we would walk from here. It's been awhile since we enjoyed the scenery together.”

Elsa smiled. “Sounds like a great idea.”

When they stepped out, she inhaled deeply the smell of fresh air. It felt so good to no longer be in that carriage. Elsa looked towards the sea, momentarily wondering what Nokk is up to. She walked over to Honeymaren and slid her hand down her arm, intertwining their fingers. Honeymaren laughed. She pulled her closer. “See What did I tell you? Can't keep your hands to yourself.”

Elsa grinned mischievously. She traced her thumb inside her palm. “I guess that means I need to be punished.”

Honeymaren glanced over to her arching a brow. “Why are you trying to start something you know we can't finish out here?”

“I don't know about that,” Elsa responded seductively. “Those bushes seem pretty thick.”

The sound of a man clearing his throat caused both of them to pause startled. They turned around to see Berven holding a brown satchel. “Urm your bag Ma'am...”

Elsa blushed a deep red and hastily took the bag. Her eyes narrowed at him. “How long have you been following us?”

Berven nervously scratched his head. “Not long! I didn't hear anything odd if that's what you're asking. Enjoy your walk!” He ran back to the carriage. 

Honeymaren crossed her arms wearing a smug look. Elsa rolled her eyes. She threw the satchel over her shoulder before walking away. “Come on, there are some places I want to show you in the kingdom.”

==

They visited varies stores, picking up little items. Elsa purchased Honeymaren a new staff made of mahogany, and stopped to get a few books to take back with her. She had already read all the books in the royal library and couldn’t wait to crack these new ones open. Honeymaren seemed to be enjoying herself.  
Elsa laughed watching her munch down on a fruit salad she purchased for her from the market. They eventually made their way to the castle. The guards recognized Elsa and informed her of the Queens location. Elsa's eyes widened shocked. She demanded them to take her to Anna at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa moved as fast as she could to the medical ward. When she stepped inside her eyes scanned around quickly. She spotted Anna resting on her back with two nurses caring for her. Kristoff sat next to the bed, clutching a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. He grinned faintly when he spotted them.

For some reason Elsa could not move. The vision from Ahtohallan playing in her mind. What if she changed history and her sister is dying. Honeymaren squeezed her hand encouragingly, pulling her back to reality. Elsa took a deep breath before approaching who looked to be the head nurse. She bowed to her. “Your highness, we are keeping a close eye on her. She lost quite a bit of blood.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Elsa asked.

The nurse did her best to hide her emotions. “We've done all we can. In my experience, having family close can help many pull through. Have faith dear.”

Elsa nodded. She walked over to Kristoff and hugged him as tightly as she could without hurting her nephew. He sniffled glancing down at his son. “Little guy wanted to come early.” He reached over with his free hand and stroked Anna's cheek. “She's been out for hours-”

Anna stirred then, calling out for him. Kristoff took her hand shocked. “I'm here sweetheart. Elsa's here too.”

Anna shot upward in bed. “Elsa?!”

“Woah!” Elsa exclaimed. She moved to the other side of the bed and rested Anna back gently. 

“Yes, I'm here.”

Anna tiredly blinked at her. “You made it. I'm so happy.” Elsa kissed her hand. “I should have been here sooner. I just thought we had more time.”

Anna closed her eyes. Elsa's heart sank. She could feel her Aura pulsing, fading away from her. “Please no...”

Honeymaren walked over. She rested her hand on Anna's stomach and moved in close to her. “Anna, I know you can hear me. You've done a beautiful job, but your time is not done. From my heart to yours.” 

The room grew quiet as Honeymaren began to sing a song in her native tongue. Elsa is still learning the language, but she is able to make out a few words. Elsa's heart swelled as her wife's beautiful voice filled the room. When she finished Anna hummed happily in her sleep. Elsa wiped away the few tears that fell. Her sister's aura is no longer pulsing. She reached out and took Honeymaren's hand. Her feelings for her becoming overwhelming. 

“Wow,” Kristoff said sniffling. “that was really beautiful. Thank you.”

Honeymaren squeezed her hand smiling. “It's a blessing. For mother and child.” She walked over to him. “May I?”

Kristoff looked down at his son nervously. He hesitated for a moment before handing him over. She walked over to Elsa and carefully put him into her arms. Elsa couldn’t help but smile as she looked down at him. His eyes are tightly shut, and a small patch of red hair is sticking out from the blanket above his head. “Does he have a name yet?”

Kristoff sighed tiredly. “I think Anna wanted to name him after their father.”

“Agnarr the second,” Elsa whispered as she placed a kiss on his head. The sound of snoring could be heard. Both women laughed as Kristoff almost fell out of his chair. He rubbed his face. “Sorry, its been a long day.”

“You should get some rest, we can take it from here.”

Kristoff thought it over. He stood up and gently laid in the bed next to Anna. He kissed her cheek closing his eyes and she mumbled in her sleep. Elsa beamed at the site of them. They really are perfect for each other. Honeymaren rested her hand on her shoulder. “I'm going to go find a doctor, reach out for me if you need me okay?”

Elsa nodded as she watched her disappear deeper into the medical ward. She looked down at her Nephew.

“I guess it's just you and me little guy.”

==

“Can you believe him? I do all the work and he's over there acting like he had the baby.” Anna said annoyed as she watched Kristoff snore loudly. Elsa covered her face laughing. She couldn't find it in herself to defend Kristoff. She is too happy that her sister is alive and well. 

Anna groaned. Her face scrunched up as Agnarr suckled roughly. “You are so lucky to never have to deal with this.”

Elsa tilted her head curiously. “Does it really hurt that bad?”

“Yes!” Anna said in unison with a nurse that walked in. She helped Anna reposition Agnarr. “It does get easier your Majesty, you're lucky to have your milk come in so soon.” The Queen sighed stroking her sons cheek. “If you say so...” 

Honeymaren entered the room and both women greeted her. “Hey! I was starting to think you got lost back there.” Anna said with a smile. Honeymaren seemed uncomfortable. “Sorry, I didn't mean to be gone so long. Excuse me.” 

She walked past them out to the balcony near by. Anna looked over to her sister confused. “Did I say something wrong?.”

“No.” Elsa said simply as she stood up and followed her. The sun is shining brightly from the balcony and a cool breeze is rustling the trees. Elsa paused watching her wife, worried by the high amounts of fear coming from her. She moved in close behind her. “Is everything okay?”

Honeymaren barely moved. “He said I'm fine.”

“Okay, there's more.”

“I-I..”

Elsa slid her hands up and down her arms comforting her the best she could. She eventually turned around and met her eyes. She held them for a long time. “He said I'm with child.”

Honeymaren squeaked in surprise when Elsa lifted her off the ground and twirled her in a circle. She set her down, instantly worried she may have hurt the baby. Honeymaren stared at her confused before shaking her head. “This is impossible.”

Elsa smiled, resting her hand on her stomach. “Darling, it's true. I've known for some time, but I just wasn't sure. I can sense him. He reaches out to me.”

“I-It's a boy?..”

Elsa nodded. She watched her closely as she stared off into space. Elsa cupped her cheek. “It's okay darling, you can be happy. You're going to be a mother.”

A few tears fell from Honeymaren's eyes. She closed them tightly. Elsa embraced her then, stroking her hair. She rocked her slowly. Not caring if anyone saw them. They pulled apart when a green glow started shining around them. Beautiful white tulips have grown in on the railing in front of them. Honeymaren looked up at Elsa in wonder. She shrugged. “I think it's our son's gift to you.”

Honeymaren smiled broadly. She pulled her down, kissing her slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think. Thxs again! :D


	5. 6 months later

Dear Elsa,

I hope all is well. Little Agnarr said his first words yesterday! Da-da! It's all he says now. It's so cute! I wish my queenly duties didn't keep me away from him for so long. At least he has Kristoff and Olaf to keep him busy during the day. How's Honeymaren? I'm still confused how all this happened, so you better spill the juicy details one day!! I love you both so much!! Don't be a stranger and come visit more! See you soon! 

Love Anna.

"Love you too," Elsa said as she folded the letter. She placed the letter inside a small jewelry box, where she keeps all the letters from her sister.

She sighed waiting patiently. Outside she can hear everyone moving around and celebrating. Honeymaren and other new mothers are celebrating entering motherhood. 

It is tradition new fathers wait until they are called by the group. Elsa chuckled. Many were unsure where her place should be. She explained that technically she is the father and didn't mind following the male tradition.

She walked out when she heard her name. A large group of the northaldra males stood around smiling. Lagoon stepped forward. He held out a beautiful hand carved knife. "For you Winter. May your wife's womb be blessed"

Elsa looked over the knife impressed. She tied it to her leg and bowed to Lagoon. Elsa paused for a moment embarrassed. She has been so busy taking over Honeymaren's duties, she completely forgot to bring gifts. She thought of something quickly. Elsa waved her hands together elegantly forming an ice dagger. She handed it to him. 

"This blade will never melt."

Lagoon's eyes widened amazed "Thank you Winter!"

They continued exchanging gifts. She felt relieved, they all seemed excited to receive whatever she made. Rider was the last to approach her. He hugged her tightly before stepping back and cleared his throat. 

"This was my grandfather's staff. I want my nephew to have it." Elsa hesitated. The staff looked to be hand carved mahogany, with symbols she is not familiar with spiraling down the shaft. "Are you sure Ryder? This seems like a gift you give to your own child. "

Ryder looked around nervously. "I uh. That may never happen..."

Elsa blinked at him sadly. She inhaled deeply, resting her hand over his. They would need to chat later. For now, she will accept his gift.

Elsa paused in deep thought, then turned away. She waved her hands together, sending her magic swirling around forming a glorious frozen reindeer. This creation, the size of a Clydesdale, slowly shook to life before walking over and bowed to Ryder.

"This should make herding a little easier." Elsa chuckled when Ryder engulfed her in a hug. 

" Woah. I-I don't know what to say. This is unreal! He needs a name! Hmm." He reached up and stroked the frozen deer's head. "How does Silverwind sound big guy?" The deer nodded in approval. The other males walked over admiring the creation.

Someone suggested they race to see what Silverwind is made of. They spread out leaving space between them. Elsa laughed at how some of the reindeer stared bug-eyed at Silverwind.

Ryder and Silverwind easily beat the first two that challenged them. Some of the men started chanting for the winter spirit to go next. Elsa tried to shyly declined, but she was lifted onto a reindeer anyway. She shrugged and went with it. 

She rode over to the end of the group and Ryder winked at her. "Give it all you got! "

Elsa smirked and leaned low waiting for the signal. Lagoon lowered his hand and they both took off. For a second they seemed to be even, until a trail of frost formed under Silverwind and he dashed past with ease. The group cheered and Silverwind trotted around smugly.

Elsa shook her head smiling. She thanked her deer and slid off. This continued for some time. Ryder eventually retired to standing next to Elsa and watched the other men race.

Elsa noticed that Ryder seemed distracted. She followed his gaze to a woman near camp. Elsa playfully nudged him. "You should go over and say hi." 

His happy demeanor vanished and he looked away." I-I'm going to introduce Silverwind to the other reindeer."

Elsa gently grabbed his arm. "Is everything okay? You know I'm here if you want to talk. We can go somewhere private... "

Ryder immediately beamed brightly, making Elsa a bit uncomfortable." Yeah I'm great, don't worry about me!"  
He walked away quickly with Silverwind before she could protest further. "What is going on with him," Elsa thought. 

She was asked to race again, but kindly declined. 

Elsa waited for the right moment to sneak away. She missed her wife dearly. She could sense her not far from the group, lounging near a pond. She is wearing a green ceremonial garb and her hair looks freshly braided. The braid is gorgeous and tightly weaved, resembling a fishtail. 

"Needed to get away too?"

Honeymaren smiled, motioning her over. Elsa slid behind her, enjoying the feeling of her body as she leaned back. She buried her face into the crook of her neck. They sat that way for awhile, simply enjoying each other's company. A green glow sparkled around them sprouting small red fruits. 

Honeymaren happily picked some. The outside of the fruit looked similar to a strawberry, but they are perfectly round. 

Elsa examined the exotic berries curious. "What are these?."

"I couldn't make up my mind what I wanted. So he's been making this hybrid."

Elsa's brow's shot up amazed. She leaned forward taking a berry her wife offered into her mouth. They taste amazing. She rested her hand over her belly. She smiled when she felt her son shifting around. "I'm worried about Ryder."

Honeymaren groaned quietly. "What did he do now?"

"Nothing. He gave me your grandfather's staff."

Honeymaren's eyes widened. She turned slightly, her eye's fell to the staff resting by her wife's side. Her fingers traced over the markings. "Grandfather wanted him to give this to his first born... "

Elsa nodded. "I see. Well he told me that's not going to happen."

Honeymaren rolled her eyes. "He proposed to one girl, she said no, and now he's acting like it's the end of the world."

"Perhaps there's something I can do? "

Honeymaren slid into her lab resting her head against her's. "He's just being melodramatic."

Elsa opened her mouth to reply, but closed it instead. Honeymaren is already going through enough mentally and physically. She will figure out a way to help him on her own.

Elsa bit her lip, remembering the conversation they had last night. She rested her hand over Honeymaren's, her thumb massaging her's. "Have you thought over what we talked about last night?"

Honeymaren moved back wearing an annoyed expression. "Really? This again?"

Elsa sighed quietly. She expected this response, but she isn't going to stop suggesting her wife choose safety over tradition. "Darling please, in Arendelle you can receive the best care. I kn-"

"No."

A chill ran down Elsa's spine at the finalitly in her wife's tone. "Our son will be born here, with nature, surrounded by his people."

Elsa stared into her eye's for a long time. She could feel tears swelling in her own. "But your mother..."

Honeymaren's expression softened. She moved back to her and wiped away the few tears that managed to fall. "My mother chose the life of her children over her own. A sacrifice I am also willing to make to bring our son into the world."

Elsa sniffled before resting her head against her's. "I can't lose you."

Honeymaren interlinked their hands together. "Elsa, our bond is more than flesh. In this life and the next, I am your's."

Elsa didn't have words to describe how she felt. She pulled the smaller woman back into her lap and placed lingering kisses on her neck.

She will respect her wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any super errors. I am out of town and did this all on my phone. <3


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa paced back and forth outside a ceremonial tent leaving a trail of ice behind her. Bruni scurried out from his hiding spot and happily hopped on the ice, sliding back and forth on his belly grinning. Elsa paused and smiled down at the little amphibian. “At least someone is having fun.”

Bruni glanced up at her nodding his head quickly. She sighed running her fingers through her hair. Her wife went into labor a few hours ago. Honeymaren had explained to her in Northuldra culture the midwives take care of everything. This is not something she is comfortable with. Elsa had tried to stay with her for as long as possible, but Yelena gently guided her out, firmly stating she is only stressing out the mother. 

Elsa squeezed the staff in her hand tightly. She hadn't meant to come off so overbearing. She just wanted to make sure Honeymaren is comfortable. Elsa's hand shot up and caught Bruni as he jumped towards her. She smiled faintly as he rolled in her hand. He stopped and tilted his head at her. Elsa shrugged. “Sorry little guy, I'm going to be a mother soon and...” A strange feeling came over her as her words sunk in. “I'm going to be a mother,” She said again in a whisper. This is really happening. A new young life that will depend on her for guidance. What if she fails? What if she can't protect him? 

Elsa started to feel light headed. She felt Bruni crawl up to her neck, poking her before she blacked out. 

===

Elsa rolled over to her side coughing as water crashed down over her. She glared up at Ryder. He set the bucket in his hand aside. “Whew, I was starting to get worried. What happened?” Elsa continued coughing and wiping her face. She thanked Silverwind as he helped her to her feet. She crossed her arms blushing. “I was just overwhelmed.”

Ryder put his hands on his hips nodding. “Yeah I bet. I've seen other men pass out waiting. Well you're not a man, but you get what I mean.” He looked over to the tent wearing a somber expression. “I wonder how shes doing in there.”

“Fine,” Elsa said sighing. She grabbed her staff. “Their aura's are strong.” Ryder arched a brow. “Aura? Is that some kind of spirit thing?”

“Yes. Everyone has one and they are all distinctive.”

They both watched in awe as a beautiful grape vine grew around the tent. The vegetation near them pulsed, sending out a rippling green hue. Ryder hummed amazed leaning over to Elsa. “Woah, I'm going to be an uncle to a God.”

Elsa smiled, tapping him with her staff. “We're not Gods Ryder. We just have magic.”

“Surrre.”

She rolled her eyes at him before pausing. Elsa looked over to him with a large grin before running towards a road near the village. Ryder followed after her confused. When he reached her location he understood immediately. Two beautiful horse drawn carriages can be seen riding towards them. The purple, green, and gold of Arendelle's flag flowing brilliantly above both. They came to a halt not far from the village. Elsa spotted Gerda and other familiar Arendelle staff exit the second carriage. 

They seemed tired, but stood at attention waiting for further guidance. Berven walked around to the front of the first carriage. He opened the door bowing. Anna stepped out wearing a traveling version of her usual Queenly attire. She thanked Berven after he helped her down. Anna cleared her throat, speaking in a clear commanding tone as she went over Northuldra customs. She released them and they dispersed immediately. Some started unpacking, while others set up camp. 

Elsa walked over feeling pride swell within her. To think she once worried how her sister would adapt to being Queen. They locked eyes and Elsa's heart skipped. For a split second it felt like her mother was looking at her. Anna smiled slowly tilting her head. “Don't tell me I came all this way and you're not happy to see me?”

Elsa shook her head. She tried her best to keep her emotions in check. “You wear the crown well.”

Anna blushed. She walked over hugging her tightly. Elsa can sense something is different about her. She decided to keep this information to herself. As Anna greeted and hugged Ryder, Kristoff appeared holding a grumpy looking Agnarr. He gave a thumbs up. “Emergency Diaper change successful!” He stepped to the side swiftly allowing Olaf to run past him. “Elsa! I wanna hold the baby!”  
Elsa giggled. She leaned down embracing him. “He's not here yet.”  
Anna's face scrunched up. “Wait what? Why are you not with her?” Elsa fidgeted with her staff. “I was. They kicked me out...”

“To be fair,” Ryder added. “Father's usually aren’t present when babies are born in our culture.”

Anna chuckled at his choice of words. Elsa nudged him with her staff embarrassed. He shrugged. “What?”

“Okay, what did I miss?” Kristoff asked as he approached them. Elsa moved over to him and kissed his cheek. “Just these two picking on me.” She lifted Agnarr into her arms and bombarded his cheek with kisses. He giggled, his feet bouncing happily. Elsa waved her hand and formed him a small ice pony. Agnarr beamed at the creation, sticking it into his mouth. 

Kristoff whistled impressed when he noticed Silverwind. “Well hello gorgeous!” Sven groaned displeased and shoved him frowning. Kristoff shrugged with a smile. “What? You're still my best buddy.” The group laughed. Ryder couldn't resist leaning back on Silverwind with a smug grin. “Yep, he's one of a kind. Wanna take him for a spin?”

Kristoff grinned broadly. He froze for a moment. Then turned towards Anna pouting like a hurt puppy. She rolled her eyes. “Fine. Just be careful you two.” Kristoff and Ryder highfived. They ran off together with a disgruntled Sven following behind. Anna chuckled. “Those two and their reindeer obsession.” She looked over to Olaf. “Hey, can you watch Agnarr for a moment? I want to speak with Elsa in private.”

Olaf grinned broadly, his hands outstretched. “Sure thing Anna! Babysitting duties have commenced! I won't let you down!”

Elsa frowned. She doesn't like the idea of Olaf watching an infant. She looked over to Anna perplexed. She just blinked at her wearing a serious expression. “What? He watches him all the time.” Elsa nodded slowly. She leaned down and rested Agnarr against him. Olaf chuckled as Agnarr grabbed his nose. He pulled it away, shaking the large carrot. “Can you say Olaf yet Aggy?”

“Oola!”

Elsa's heart warmed watching them interact. Anna intertwined their arms and guided her along a small lake near by. A peaceful silence settled between them. Elsa looked over to her curious. “What did you want to talk about?” Anna stopped walking and watched the water. “I'm going to be meeting with the King and Queen of the Southern Isles next week.”

Elsa's brow's shot up. “Oh? They can't be seeking a trade deal, their land is rich in resources.”

“Actually, They've been recovering from a civil war. What's worrying is King Franz informed me Hans is missing. I wasn't aware he tried to kill him last year.” 

Elsa is taken aback. She scowled. “Why didn't they lock him up? To think that monster is on the loose! This is unbelievable.” Anna rested her hand over hers. “They did lock him up. When they returned to his cell it was empty. No signs of a struggle. The guards didn't even see anything.”

Elsa held her chin in deep thought. “You don't think he somehow has magic now do you?” Anna frowned. “You have to be born with magic right? You can't just acquire it.”

Elsa never considered if learning magic was possible. Northuldra are able to interact with magic because they are in harmony with nature, but that is vastly different from casting spells. The more she thought about it, it didn't seem too outlandish. “I-I'm not sure,” Elsa said sighing. She would need to visit Ahtohallan for answers.

Anna groaned quietly. “We're just going to have to keep our guard up then. If I spot anything suspicious in the kingdom, I will inform you immediately.”

Elsa nodded. She looked into the lake, quietly praying this nonsense with Hans doesn't morph into something serious. Anna cleared her throat. “Oh and there's something else...”

Elsa smiled knowingly. “You're pregnant.”

Anna threw her hands up annoyed. “Oh come on! I wanted to surprise you! Can't you turn the spirit thing off sometimes?” Elsa covered her mouth laughing. She stopped when she noticed Anna looking past her at something. She followed her gaze and spotted Yelena watching them stoically. Elsa felt her heart speed up. She couldn't resist running over. She bit her lip waiting patiently for her to say something, anything.

Yelena's eye's softened. A small smile spread over her features. “Nature has blessed Honeymaren with a healthy baby.”

Elsa exhaled slowly feeling relief wash over her. Both women jumped startled when Anna squealed loudly. She shook Elsa's shoulders back and forth with joy. “Anna! Knock it off,” Elsa said blushing. Yelena cleared her throat and she stopped immediately. She turned away, motioning towards Elsa. “You may enter, but only you for now. I will come back for the others.”

Anna let out a pout, but nodded in understanding. She hugged Elsa, kissing her cheek. “Congratulations new mommy, see you in a bit okay?” She tried to pull away, but Elsa held onto her. Anna looked at her worriedly. “Elsa?”

“I'm scared,” Elsa whispered quietly into her shoulder. Anna squeezed her tightly, rocking her. “Oh Elsa, You're going to be a good mom. You may mess up sometimes, but that just comes with being a parent. Just take it a day at a time.”

Elsa sniffled when they pulled apart. “Thank you.”

Anna wiped away her tears with her thumb. “Anytime, if you ever have questions just ask me. I'm practically a professional at this now.”  
Elsa chuckled. “Says the one letting a snowman watch her baby.”

Anna blushed embarrassed. “Hey! I - I should go check on them...”

Elsa smiled watching her run away. She took a deep breath and walked towards Yelena. “Sorry, I'm ready.”  
=== 

Elsa is grateful the walk to the ceremonial tent is a decent length. She needed the extra time to compose herself. As they approached the entrance singing could be heard. Elsa recognized the song instantly. It is the same one Honeymaren sang for Anna. Her heart fluttered hearing her wife’s beautiful voice. Yelena opened the door and Elsa gasped. 

There are three women inside with Honeymaren. Two at her side and one cleaning her legs. Deep green grass is all around them with various flowers in bloom. Honeymaren is laying nude on a thick bed roll. Her body has random vines wrapping around her with white flowers. She clutched the new born close to her chest, cradling the back of his head. Her thumb running gently through his light brown hair. Elsa could feel tears in her eyes as she took in the beautiful site. 

One of the women at her wife's side scooted over and motioned for her to take her place. Elsa carefully walked to her side. She removed her white shawl and draped it over them. Honeymaren smiled up at her tiredly. She shifted over, leaning into Elsa. “He's perfect.”

Elsa inhaled sharply, tears falling from her eyes. She looked over her son and noticed a few strands of platinum blonde in his hair. She rested the back of her hand on his cheek, his eye's peeked open revealing two beautiful blue orbs. “What are you going to name him winter?” One of the women near by asked. 

“Dion.” The little one turned his head, blinking up at her. Honeymaren watched amazed. She found the name a bit strange, but she said it again to herself and smiled. “Hmm, our little Dion.” Elsa sighed content. This is more than she could have ever dreamed of. It all felt too perfect. She forced herself to push away any negative thoughts and just enjoy this moment with her family. 

Yelena allowed people in to view the child. The first Northuldra to be blessed with magic is a pretty big deal. Anna walked in and gawked at their surroundings. “Woah, serious garden going on in here.” She moved over to Honeymaren and placed a kiss on her forehead. She rested her hand on Dion's back. “Awww, he's so cute!”

Kristoff entered next holding Agnarr. He blushed seeing Honeymaren half naked. “Urm, I feel like I'm not supposed to be in here.”

Anna rolled her eyes. “Really Kristoff? There have been other men in here before you, stop ruining the moment.” He shrugged apologizing. Anna walked over and lifted Agnarr out of his arms. She brought him over to Honeymaren, leaning him over Dion. “This is your cousin sweetheart.” Agnarr looked at the new born curiously. He tapped his head softly.  
Elsa smiled watching the cute interaction. Her smile faded when she saw Ryder. He is standing in the doorway, wearing an extremely somber expression. When their eyes met, he looked away. He shook his head and stepped back outside. Elsa stood up, only to be stopped by Yelena. “I will speak with him.” Elsa sat back down and Honeymaren looked over to her sadly. “Was that Ryder? He doesn't want to see his nephew?...”

Elsa wrapped her arm around her as she speculated what is wrong with him. “He just needs some time darling.” Honeymaren didn't seem convinced. She closed her eyes, kissing the top of Dions head. Elsa exchanged a look with Anna. She shook her head, not wanting to address what just happened. There will be plenty of time for that later.  
===

Silverwind's hooves beat down on the ground below him roughly. His icy hooves leaving a trail of snow in the dirt. Ryder rode on top of him breathing heavily, his rear and arms hurting from how long they have been traveling. It's only been a few hours, but he can feel fatigue setting in. He maneuvered the frozen reindeer into a clearing and dismounted him roughly.

He slumped down hanging his head. “Your time will come,” Ryder said bitterly. Yelena's words ringing again and again in his mind. Silverwind walked in front of him and sat down similar to a dog. He nudged him with his head and Ryder couldn't resist laughing. “You're overreacting!” Ryder said for Silverwind who nodded his head. 

Ryder groaned before standing up. He grabbed his belt looking down before continuing. “Silver, everyone I've grown up with has paired up, accept me. It was just Honeymaren and I for so long. Then Elsa showed up and everything changed...” He thought back to the first time Honeymaren asked if he would stay back so she could have some alone time with Elsa. He smiled and said it was no big deal, but he knew it was only the beginning. He closed his eyes tightly. “I wish it didn't hur-”

Ryder froze when he heard the sound of a woman crying. He looked over to Silverwind perplexed. “You hear that too right?”

He followed the sound of the crying to a young dark haired woman not too far from him. He watched her mesmerized by her beauty. Ryder shook his head mentally slapping himself. “Hey, are you okay?” the woman stopped crying and jumped back startled. Her eyes shot between him and Silverwind. “Oh my goodness, is that reindeer made of ice!?”

“Yep, pretty cool right?”

Silverwind pranced over to her and bowed low. The woman rested her hand on her chest and laughed quietly. “Yes, I suppose so.” she visibly relaxed and Ryder smiled. “So, why were you crying a few seconds ago.”

She looked away. “I-I'm still mourning my father. He passed away recently. I don't know why I'm telling a stranger this.” Ryder walked over and rested his hand on Silverwind's back. “Sorry for your loss. I know the pain. Both of my parents are dead. My name's Ryder by the way.”

She smiled looking him over. “Well, it's nice to meet you Ryder. I'm Viona.” Ryder tilted his head curiously. “If you don't mind me asking, what happened to him?”

“He was stabbed sixteen times in the chest.”

Ryder's eye's bugged out. “Oh, I think I'll be going now.” Viona ran over to him blocking his path. “Wait, please! It's not what you think. We are peaceful people. There have just been strange things happening at our settlement as of late. If you saw with your own eye's you would understand.” Ryder rubbed the back of his neck unsure. Silverwind tugged at his clothes, trying to move him far away from this place. 

Viona moved some of her hair behind her ear shyly. “I am alone now. I would feel much safer with someone as strong as yourself protecting me.” Ryder looked down blushing. Silverwind rolled his eye's. It took him only a moment to make up his mind. “Alright then, lead the way!” Viona clasped her hands together happily. Silverwind shot Ryder a disapproving look. He poked him playfully.

“Oh come on, we'll stay for a day. What's the worse that could happen”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more Elsa/Honeymaren goodness in future chapters, the ideas are flowing. I am so blown away people are enjoying this. Anyway, Thank you guys so much for the likes and kudos <3 Be safe during this Corona craziness.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dive down deep into her sound, but not too far or you'll be drowned..." Honeymaren and Elsa finished the lullaby quietly. 

After what seemed like hours of crying, they are finally able to settle Dion down. He dozed peacefully in his komse, his little hands balled into fists next to his head. Elsa walked over to their bed roll and spread out tiredly. She's been spending all her mornings and afternoons helping the tribe. The most difficult tasks for her are hunting and dressing animals. She understands now why her wife prefers herding.

Elsa turned over feeling Honeymaren snuggle in next to her. She smiled when her cool lips touched her cheek. "Awe, both my babies are sleepy."

Elsa smiled faintly, resting the back of her hand on her head. "This baby has a headache."

Honeymaren chuckled quietly. "Sorry, I'm trying to have him settled before you're home."

Elsa glanced over to her in disbelief. "Darling, there's no need to apologize. If anything I should be. I want to do more for you two during the day..."

It isn't just the chores wearing her out, but the personal tasks people keep bombarding her with.  
"Winter I seek your guidance!"  
"Winter a moment!"  
"Winter!"  
“Winter!” She groaned rolling her eye's. On one hand she is happy the tribe accepts her and comes to her for help. Now they are relying on her too much. She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but she is human like the rest of them, and wants time with her family.

Honeymaren watched her knowingly." How does this sound? Tomorrow, let's have a family outing. Just the three of us." She rested her finger under Elsa's chin, turning her face towards her. “If anyone tries to ask for your help, I'll take care of them."

Elsa hummed as Honeymaren kissed her. "Sounds good to me..."

Their lips met, again and again. Elsa allowed Honeymaren to turn her onto her back. She hovered over her, her tongue massaging against her own. Their lips parted sloppily and honeymaren trailed kisses down to her neck.  
Elsa rested her hands on her hips, slowly making her way up and under her shirt. She squeezed Honeymaren's chest, moaning at how full and heavy she feels in her hands. Honeymaren sat up straddling her waste. Elsa watched her slowly remove her top and then undershirt. She held her chest in front of her. Elsa bit her lip watching liquid slowly leak down from her beautiful orbs.

Her curiosity is peaked, but she isn't sure how to go about this. Elsa blushed. "Uh can I? Is it okay..."

Honeymaren blushed as well nodding. She scooted up and allowed her chest to hang over her face. Her hand came up and covered her left breast. "He favors this one."

Elsa nodded before burying her face into the other orb. She placed light kisses around her areola, flicking her tongue over the center. This earned her a quiet moan. A bit of milk dripped onto her tongue. Her eye's went wide at the flavor. It isn't bad, but still odd. She took her nipple into her mouth and suckled lightly.

Elsa is startled by the amount of milk gushing into her mouth. She turned her head, spitting out the liquid coughing. Honeymaren watched her chuckling. "What are you doing? Dion's going to have a fit with you wasting his breakfast."

Elsa's insides twisted in embarrassment. She felt like an extreme pervert all of a sudden. She swatted her wife's thigh playfully. "Darling really? Don't talk about such things when we're - You know. "

Honeymaren smirked rolling her eye's. She helped her reposition her head. "Just use your lips."

"Like this?"

Elsa returned to placing wet kisses around her nipple. Honeymaren closed her eye's nodding slowly. A quiet throaty moan escaped her. Elsa used more of her tongue. She reached up, sliding her hand down between her pants.

Both women froze startled as someone knocked on their door. Elsa frowned deeply. "Come back in the morning please."

"Um this is kind of an emergency!"

"Ryder?" Elsa and Honeymaren whispered shocked in unison.

Quiet whimpers can be heard coming from Dion's Komse. His little carrier shook as he started crying. Elsa groaned exasperated when Honeymaren climbed off of her and walked over to him. She lifted Dion over her shoulder rubbing his back. "Shhh, It's okay my little flower boy."

Elsa stood up holding her temple, riding out the small waves of a headache. She looked over to her wife, who now has her back facing her. "Do you want to talk to him?"

Honeymaren glanced at her a moment frowning before looking away. Elsa sighed. "Why is this happening to me," she thought before stepping out.

Ryder nervously backed up as she rounded on him. "Where have you been!? It's been weeks! If it wasn't for my ability to sense your aura, we would have parties out searching for you!"

He held up his hands cringing, his feet freezing to the ground. "I'm sorry! I - I just had this stupid moment of jealousy, I met this girl, and all this weird stuff started happening."

Elsa flicked her wrist thawing this feet. She arched a brow. "You met someone?"

"Yeah, her settlement's not far from here. Nice people, but I had to get out of there. I kept having weird dreams, and I woke up with this on my stomach."

He lifted his shirt, revealing an upside down 8, a T sticking from the center. Elsa's eyes scrunched together as she touched the strange scar with her finger tips. Ryder cringed in pain. "Careful. It's tinder."

She rubbed her eyes trying to make sense of all of this. She looked around him. "Where is Silverwind?"  
Ryder smiled faintly. "I told him to stay and protect Viona. If things become too much for her, he knows the way home. He'll bring her to me."

Elsa looked off into the distance. There is something not right about all of this, but she is too fatigued to think straight. She blinked slowly at him. "Ryder, my head hurts and I'm very tired. Let's deal with this in the morning okay?."

He nodded. "Uh. Is Honeymaren mad at me?"

"What do you think?"

He looked down sadly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I really was planning to come back."

Elsa looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

===

Quiet snores escaped Elsa as she slept. She yawned as light peeked in through their tent and roused her from her sleep. She sat up and stretched, pausing when she heard Honeymaren mumble her name in her sleep. She looked down at her with a smile, that slowly faded. Elsa pecked her on the cheek. “Rain check on that outing...”

She got ready for the day quietly, surprised she didn't wake her family. Elsa opened the entrance shocked seeing Yelena standing there. She looked more disgruntled than usual. “Good, you're already up. Come with me.”

“Um. Is everything alright?” Elsa followed behind her confused. She grew slowly irritated when Yelena did not respond for sometime. The older woman's brows knitted together. “Ryder has returned, but he has fallen ill. We've no idea what is wrong with him -”

“What?” Elsa interrupted. “That can't be. I spoke with him last night.” Yelena motioned towards one of the tents they use for healing. “See for yourself.”

She walked in and inhaled sharply at the site of Ryder. He is nude and covered in sweat, a wooly throw over his body, up to his chest. Two other elders are by his side and bow slightly towards her. Elsa moves in close, examining his body. His eyes are half closed, staring up at the roof of the tent. “I've not seen anything like this,' elder Amma said. “His wound will not stop bleeding.”

Elsa lifted his throw, spotting the blood soaked bandage. It is in the same spot where he showed her the scar yesterday, but it seemed almost healed then. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling overwhelmed. “Oh Ryder. What is happening to you -” She froze sensing a strange aura. She leaned over Ryder, placing both hands onto his chest. Ryder's aura is still their, but faint. There is another inside him, growing faintly. Elsa moved back disturbed. Yelena walked in noticing her distress. “What is it Elsa?”

“I – I believe something or someone has latched onto him.” The elders exchanged worried looks. Elsa isn't sure where to begin. She has no leads accept for the woman he mentioned last night. She leaned over, whispering into his ear.

“If you can hear me, please hang on. I'm going to figure this out, but I need time.” She moved down to his mouth, but only small gasps escaped his lips. Elsa can feel her emotions swelling up. A part of her felt responsible for this. She should have talked with him sooner or at the very least stayed with him last night. She pushed all of that down and left without another word. When she walked out, commotion could be heard going on in the middle of the tribe. Honeymaren walked over to her, a strap over her shoulder carrying Dion. She looked at the healing tent, then back at her. “Please tell me Ryder isn't in there.”

Elsa's face scrunched up and Honeymaren lifted her head groaning. “I'll go check on him.” 

“Wait.” Elsa held out her hand. “We don't know yet if it's contagious or not.”

“It's that serious?” Honeymaren asked. Elsa felt her heart ache watching her wife stare at the tent sadly. She wrapped her arm around her comfortingly, but she is unsure what to say next. The last thing she wants to do is worry her. “He's going to be okay. I have an idea...” The crowd in the center of the tribe started to grow larger. Elsa looked at Honeymaren who shrugged. They walked over and people could be heard yelling at someone. 

“What business do you have here!?” 

“Is that Ryder's reindeer?”

As soon as Elsa heard that, she moved to the front of the group. A young woman can be seen leaning back against Silverwind, her hands up defensively. She is dressed in black clothes similar to what the citizens in Arendelle wear. “Please, I mean no harm. I am looking for Ryder. He is a dear friend.”

Elsa stepped in front of her. “Is that so? My brother in law is now ill, and you were the last person with him.” 

Viona rested her hand over her chest appalled. “Ryder is sick? This can not be.” Her eyes grew wide. “You think – No. I would never. Please you must believe me.”

“Why should we just believe your words?” Honeymaren asked angrily. Viona lowered her gazed, folding her hands behind her. “I suppose you are right, but there must be a way I can prove I have good intentions. Let me take you to my settlement. Perhaps there is a solution there. God knows something isn't right. I was wrong to drag Ryder into this.”

Elsa tilted her head to the side curious. “What is wrong with your settlement?”

Viona blinked staring at Elsa in wonder. She blushed, clearing her throat. “Our original leader, my father, was killed. The circumstances surrounding his death are a mystery. There have also been people going missing. I try to talk about my concerns with our new leader, but he just ignores me. The others are no help either.”

Elsa nodded. She rested her hands on her hips. “Very well, you will take me to your settlement. I should be able to settle this disturbance.” Viona perked up. “That is wonderful! Um, are you the leader here?”  
Elsa shook her head smiling. “No. I am the spirit of winter, and one of the many guardians of this forest.” 

Viona looked at her like she has two heads. “Ookay...”

Elsa instructed Viona to wait for her by the lake. She headed back to her home with Honeymaren to grab her staff and a few other things. Honeymaren helped her with her satchel and hugged her for a long time. “Please be safe Elsa. If things get out of hand, just ride away.” Elsa placed a lingering kiss on her lips. “I promise.” She leaned down and moved back the cover over Dion's Komse. She smiled watching his little mouth open and close while he is sleeping. She kissed his cheek. “Protect mommy while I'm gone.” 

Elsa stood watching her wife with remorse. This was supposed to be their family day. Honeymaren rested her hand on her cheek and she turned her head, kissing her palm. “When I get back we are going on that outing. I promise.”

She took one more look at them before walking over to Viona to call Nokk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an example of the Komse Honeymaren is carrying Dion in.


	8. Chapter 8

Nokk galloped swiftly through the forest, his icy main flowing behind him as he weaved between trees. Elsa held his reins tightly, her hand coming up to wipe beads of sweat from her brow. The usual joy she exudes while riding the noble spirit is replaced with a serious expression. It would have been easier to navigate on the road, but Viona insisted this way is faster. 

“Urm miss Elsa, would it be possible for us to take a break for a moment?” Elsa's face scrunched up. She glanced back at Viona who doesn't look so good. Her face is a deep pink and leaves are sticking out from her hair in different directions. Elsa tried to keep her tone even. “Every second we waste draws Ryder closer to death!”

She felt Viona tremble before speaking. “I understand, but I really need to relieve myself...”

Elsa let out a sigh. They have been on the road for some time. She jerked back on Nokk's reins, bringing him to a halt. The water spirit made a confused noise, arching a brow at her. Elsa chuckled, rubbing his back. “We're going to rest for a minute.”

She slid off and watched Viona take off running into the trees. Elsa's eye's narrowed. She's still not sure what to make of this girl. There is no ill will coming from her, but she could be masking it in some way. It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to deceive her. She would just need to keep her guard up. Elsa walked over to a tree stump and sat down. Nokk moved over to her side, folding in his front and rear legs to lay down. He let out a huff. Elsa tilted her head sadly towards him. She reached over and stroked his mane. “Sorry to have you out here so long, you'll be back in the sea soon.” 

Elsa opened her satchel, smiling when she spotted her favorite flat bread. She quietly thanked her wife before taking a few bites. Foot steps could be heard coming towards her. Elsa glanced over to Viona as she sits a safe distance away from her. The other woman pulls out a book and begins to pray. Elsa blinked slowly watching her, her eye's scanning over the book. An uncomfortable feeling settled in her stomach, but She remains quiet, not wanting to interrupt her. 

Viona notices Elsa's discomfort and chews her lip. She curls her fingers around the worn corners of the book before speaking. “I was stronger in my faith before all this.” She looks up at her. 

“I think the maker is testing me.”

Elsa's expression is unreadable. She leans over stroking Nokk's mane.

“Have you faith in anything?” Viona asked watching her.

Elsa paused for a long moment. Even when she ruled Arendelle, she never cared much for religion. Now, her beliefs are very similar to her people, with a few personal alterations. “I have faith in my family.” Elsa responded confidently. 

Viona sighed. “I see. Things of the world.”

Elsa's brow twitched in annoyance. She cleared her throat. “Why did your people come here? Judging by your garb, you are from the Southern Isles correct?”

Viona opened her mouth shocked. She leaned back, resting a hand on her chest. “W – We just wanted to practice our religion in peace, but the king would not have it. There was a revolt. We failed. The king was going to have our heads if we didn't -”

Viona froze mid sentence frowning. “You think I'm hiding something?”

Elsa narrowed her eyes at her. “Is Hans with you?”

“The former prince?” Viona scoffed. “Heavens no. No one knows what happened to that disgrace.”

Elsa nodded placing her bread back into her satchel. She's not believing that for a second. Especially not after what Anna told her. She stood up. “Let's get going, we're losing daylight.”

“Hold on a second!” Viona demanded. “I'm not hiding anything! I swear to you!”

Elsa held back a groan. “We shall see.”

* * *

Honeymaren kept her breathing steady, trying her best not only to calm herself, but her little one. No matter what she tried he just would not stop crying. This has been going on for some time now. It wasn't just his angry wails worrying her, but the vines around her body he keeps forming. Honeymaren pulled off a new set annoyed. “Dion, please.”

His little feet kicked angrily, and vines grew into place again with a green sparkle. Honeymaren's friend watched near by in amusement. “Does he always do that?” Zinnia asked.

“No,” Honeymaren remarked defeated. “Somethings really bothering him...” She looked towards the healing tent. No one has entered or exited for hours. The last time she tried Yelena scolded her that it was too dangerous, but standing around waiting to know the status on her only sibling is wearing on her nerves. She made up her mind and attempted to walk towards the tent. Honeymaren released a yelp, stumbling slightly as her feet are held in place by roots. She let out a long sigh.

“That's odd,” Remarked Zinnia. “The hunting parties are back early.”

Honeymaren followed Sky's gaze in disbelief. The group passed them holding empty nets and wearing somber expressions. Lagoon walked over with a frown. “No catches all day. We'll just have to make do with the harvest.”

Honeymaren held Dion close looking off into the distance. “Please be okay.”

* * *

When Elsa dismounted Nokk she barely concealed a grimace. Her thighs were sore, her head pulsing with another headache worse then the day before. She closed her eyes tightly taking a deep breath. Viona watched her worriedly. “Are you going to be alright Miss Elsa?”

Elsa inhaled deeply before standing up straight. “I'm fine. I just need a moment.” She took in her surroundings impressed. For people who have only been here for a short while, they seem quite capable. Their homes are decently sized and appear to be designed by a skilled architect. To her surprise, the few people around are completely ignoring them. She rubbed her brow. “Where shall we start Viona?”

“Um well,” Viona interlocked her hands behind her back. “I thought you would be able to sense something?”

Elsa blinked. That was a good point, but she didn't sense anything. Both women looked back startled when Nokk started pounding the ground with his hooves. “Woah! Nokk! Calm down!” Elsa yelled trying her best to settle him. She reached up grabbing his reins. He locked eye's with her, shaking his head back and forth. Elsa stroked his head in understanding. “It's okay. I won't make you go any further.” He hesitated for a moment before running away from them. An odd feeling spread out through Elsa's body. Her eye's scanned around quickly for what could have spooked Nokk. They landed on a strange dark rock not far from them. 

“What is this?” Elsa asked approaching the smooth rock carefully. 

“Oh that? It's just one of the volcanic rocks our leader Henry likes to collect,” Viona answered. 

Elsa released her magic then, shattering the rock into pieces. She stared at her palm, feeling slightly better now. She turned to Viona scowling. “Any reason why your leader is trying to weaken me?”

Viona shook her head looking pained. “I swear to you I don't know anything! You have to believe me!”

Elsa sighed. Even if Viona is telling the truth, it doesn't change the fact her magic is sending off huge warning signs for this location. If she doesn't find the source for this disturbance now, it will only grow stronger. She motioned with her hand for Viona to lead the way. Elsa kept a close eye on her as they walked through the settlement. More volcanic rocks came into view and Elsa made sure to destroy each one. Her thoughts started to race. For the past for weeks she's been feeling mildly ill. Henry must have been hiding these rocks around the forest.

Elsa stopped walking. Her ability to sense aura's returning. Her eye's grew wide. Viona looked back at her confused. “What is it Miss Elsa?”

Elsa scowled. Her magic swirling around her. “Hans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to those of you that kept messaging me to post again. I had serious personal issues going on, but cracked open my note book and I have quite a few chapters half way written. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Thank you so much for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

“What?” Viona asked shocked.

“He's over there!” Elsa yelled. She took off running towards what looked to be a small church. Viona protested behind her, but her cries fell on deaf ears. Elsa burst through the doors knocking them off the hinges. Frost shot out and up the walls, cracking the floors. “Show yourself Hans!”

Elsa halted her assault immediately. Her magic settling into light snow flakes. In front of her is a blonde man, shielding a very pregnant looking red haired woman. Elsa blinked confused. This isn't Hans, but her senses are never wrong. Viona rushed in almost slipping on ice. It took her a moment to catch her breath before speaking. 

“I'm so sorry Camilla! This is all a misunderstanding!”

Elsa watched the man take his time dusting off his clothes. Camilla glared at Elsa. “Who is this witch Viona!?”

The man next to Camilla rested his arm delicately around her. “Stay calm my love. I'm sure there's a good explanation for all this.”

Viona opened her mouth multiple times, but only jumbled up nonsense came out. Elsa stepped forward, rolling her eye's. She waved her hands and the ice around them sparkled away. Clearing her throat, she tried her best to keep her growing irritation out of her voice. “I'm not a witch. I'm a guardian of this forest. I apologize for frightening you, but I sensed great danger here.”

An uncomfortable feeling settled in Elsa's stomach as the man watched her quietly. He walked over, outstretching his hand. “Well, we can't have that now can we? I'm in charge here by the way. Henry.”

Elsa ignored his hand, looking deeply into his eye's. He may not resemble Hans, but his aura is too similar to be mere coincidence. A smile spread over his face, he chuckled. “Do your people not shake hands?”

Elsa frowned at his sarcastic tone. Viona walked forward exhaling slowly. “Miss Elsa is only trying to help Henry. You remember Ryder? He's fallen ill.”

Henry clasped his hands together. “I will admit strange occurrences have been happening, but it's nothing the maker can't solve. I'm truly sorry for your brother in law, but I've nothing to do with it.”

“Oh really?” Elsa said angrily. She stepped into his space, taking note of how uncomfortable he is becoming. 

“Then explain these rocks you've planted here to weaken me?”

Henry's jaw clenched, but he quickly composed himself with a shrug. “ I'm a collector. These accusations are ridiculous.”

Elsa let out a sigh. He's right. She doesn't have enough proof to accuse him. If only there was another who could sense what she's feeling. Any hope she had of leaving this place soon was slowly shattering. Henry motioned towards Camilla, she snaked her hands around his arm. Henry bowed slightly. “Search to your hearts content. I will pray the maker blesses your hands.”

Elsa rolled her eye's towards the ceiling. She watched the two leave, staring daggers into the back of Henry's head. This is far from over. Once they are out of the church, Viona tugs on her cape lightly. “What in the world Miss Elsa! You can't just barge in accusing people with no evidence!” 

Elsa brought her hand to her mouth in deep thought. Her magic is never wrong. Something is not adding up. Why does Henry have Han's aura. Perhaps he stole his body before leaving the Southern Isle? Or he's parading around in a new one. Elsa ignored Viona's rambling and focused on her surroundings. She paused noticing one of the citizens watching her with empty eye's. She felt hollow all of a sudden. How did she not noticed this before?

Viona waved at the man, her shoulders slumping when he turned around unresponsive and walked away. She sighed. “Now you see what I deal with.”

Elsa blinked slowly. “Viona, He didn't respond to you because there is nothing to reply. He's empty.”

Viona lowered her head sadly. “I don't understand?” 

Elsa nodded. “I couldn't feel it before because I was weakened. We passed around thirty or forty people earlier. Yet, I'm only sensing three.”

“No...” Viona whispered, tears in her eye's. “I traveled with these people. They were my neighbors, friends. We're doomed. I've doomed you! The maker is punishing us. He's left us!”

Elsa watched Viona break down unsure of what to do. If such a thing happened to her people, her family, she wasn't sure how she would react. Elsa grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her lightly. “Viona, listen to me. As long as we're alive there's hope. We can figure this out.”

A few sharp inhales came from Viona as she steadied her breathing. “Okay, I trust you.”

There was a ping of guilt in Elsa's heart at that comment. She had been suspicious of her since they met, but now that was fading away. She sighed looking around them.“Any idea where we should look next?”

* * *

Elsa followed behind Viona to her house. She suggested they take a look around her father's office for any clues. The magic inside Elsa stayed on high alert in case they ran into Henry again. He's still suspect number one, and she doesn't believe for a second his excuse for having those rocks. 

“Home sweet home,” Viona remarked as they stepped through the door. Elsa looked around with a faint smile. Things were a bit messy. Clothes thrown around and over the table. Even so, there was a nice homely feeling in the air. When they reached his office, Viona halted holding the handle. She stared at the wooden door for a long time. Elsa watched her sadly, resting her hand on her back. “You want me to go in alone?”

Viona trembled. “I - It's just. I haven't been in here since it happened...”

Elsa immediately remembered all the sorrow she felt seeing how her parent's died. In those moments, she only blamed herself. It's something no child should see. Elsa gently rested her hand over hers and moved her away. When Elsa walked in she felt like she was going to be sick. There was so much blood everywhere. Over the desk, on the walls, and floor. Such carnage made her skin crawl. Elsa looked back making sure Viona didn't step inside. To her relief, she is facing away from her, quietly praying. 

Pushing away her disgust, Elsa searched around the room. She tried her best to not imagine how this poor man met his demise. The drawers on the desk were one of the first places she looked. Nothing. Her brows shot up. Someone already cleared everything out. Elsa tilted her head to the side noticing what looked to be a note under a bloody book. Carefully, she tried to pull it away, avoiding dark bloody residue. There was frantic writing all over the paper. An eerie feeling flooded through Elsa's body when she recognized a symbol.

She walked back to Viona, holding the sheet out to her. “This symbol was on Ryder's body.”

Viona hesitantly looked over the drawing. Her breathing quickened and she covered her mouth. Elsa Yelped when Viona grabbed her by the arm, pushing her towards the door. “Viona!? What are yo-”

“We must leave here! Do you truly not know what that is? It's not safe here Miss Elsa. We must flee!”

Elsa yanked her hand away annoyed. “We're not leaving when we're so close to figuring this out. What's gotten into you?”

Viona looked to be on the verge of another breakdown. She ran her fingers through her hair, mumbling nonsense. Elsa stepped into her space, forcing her to look at her. “What does this mean? Tell me! Whatever it is we have my magic to protect us!”

“What can your magic do against him,” Viona whispered quietly. Elsa tilted her head confused, waiting for her to continue. 

“That is the royal symbol of the demonic clan. My father must have seen it before he died..”

“Demons?...” Elsa said in disbelief. She refused to believe such a thing. Not long ago she was called a demon for having magic. For her, this is no different. They are simply dealing with a human using their magic in sick twisted ways. “If you want to run fine, but I'm staying. I have a family to protect and this nonsense has gone on long enough.”

Viona seemed unsure. Her eye's looked towards the door, then back at her. Slowly, she clasped her hands together. “I'll stay by your side Miss Elsa. I feel responsible for all this.”

Elsa felt relieved. It's selfish, but it's comforting not having to go through all this alone. She rested her hands on the smaller woman's shoulder. “This isn't your fault. Besides, I have a strong feeling I was going to have to deal with this eventually.”

Viona let out a small chuckle. She moved some of her hair behind her ear. “So, what next? I'm afraid I'm out of ideas.”

Elsa thought it over for a moment. There was only one other person here that would have any clues as to what's going on. “I want to have a word with Camilla. I didn't sense anything too odd coming from her. Perhaps we can get something out of her.”

* * *

Elsa decided to let Viona do most of the talking here. It was obvious from their last encounter that Camilla couldn’t stand her presence. When they reached her home, Elsa is surprised that she doesn't sense Henry near by. It was becoming very odd to her that they haven't crossed paths since their last encounter. 

Viona knocked on the door and Camilla came out. The smile the red head was wearing vanished when she spotted Elsa. 

“I see you brought the witch with you,” Camilla said in disgust.

“I'm not a witch,” Elsa responded in a flat tone.

“Milla please,” Viona pleaded. “We've been searching all afternoon. Anything you've seen or heard would be a great help.”

Camilla seemed like she wanted to say something, but she stopped herself. Her face scrunched up. “I know as much as you do. Now please leave me alone.”

Elsa let out a low groan of annoyance. She quickly moved towards the door, stopping her from closing it. Camilla seemed startled. Elsa tried her best to keep her emotions in check before speaking. “Please, my brother in law is dying! What if it were your child? Would you continue to stand here not giving a damn!?” 

Camilla was visibly shaken, her hand resting on the swell of her stomach. Her head slowly turned towards Viona. “Have you prayed today?”

Viona appeared to be puzzled by this question, but she nodded her head. “Yes of course.”

“Good. Perhaps the maker will hear you better at church,” She turned away then. Slamming the door behind her. Elsa stood there at a loss.

* * *

“Why does it feel like we're just going in circles,” Viona remarked as they made their way back to the church. Elsa rubbed her temples tiredly. Right back to where they started. It didn't feel like they were getting anywhere. She looked off into the distance wondering what Honeymaren and Dion are up to. She would be singing her son to sleep around this time. Elsa quietly apologized for not being present.

Viona let out a huff next to her. “Too bad I'm not a dog. Maybe I'd be able to sniff out a clue.”

Elsa smiled slowly as a thought crossed her mind. “That's a good Idea!”

She closed her eye's, reaching out with her magic to a familiar Aura. The sound of a small chirp warmed her heart. Bruni scurried out from the woods over to them. Viona watched amazed as the salamander hopped into Elsa's hands rolling around happily.  
“It's good to see you too,” Elsa said with a smile. “I need a favor little guy. Think you can help us?”

Bruni stood up nodding his head. She explained she wanted him to try to find anything abnormal in the room. He jumped away from her hand then and quickly ran around inspecting everything. Elsa turned towards Viona who watched open mouthed. “Oh, this is the fire spirit. Another guardian.”

“O - Okay,” Viona responded rubbing her head.

Bruni let out a chirp and both women ran over. He tapped on a wooded pulpit, his body flickering with flames a few times. Elsa kneeled down thanking him. She attempted to move the pulpit, but it's firmly in place. She motioned towards Viona and she helped her move the abnormally heavy wooden object out of the way. What Elsa saw next confused her. The words 'His Eye is On us' is deeply carved into the floor. She read this out loud and both women jumped back as part of the floor slowly lifted away. A dark staircase leading down before them. 

Elsa smile triumphantly. This is it. Soon they will confront the one behind all this. She looked over to Viona who stared at her nervously. “What? This is great!”

“How were you able to read that?” Viona asked.

“What do you mean? It clearly says 'His Eye is On us,'” Elsa said glancing over to the carving. 

“No,” Viona replied cautiously. “That's just a bunch of gibberish.”

“It doesn't matter Viona! Let's go, I'll lead the way.”

Viona hesitantly agreed. She disappeared for a brief moment, wanting to grab a lantern before their descent. Elsa explained to Bruni to not follow them. If there is serious danger, she did not want to throw nature out of control again. 

The steps were steep. The air thick with a rough copper smell. Elsa looked back behind her occasionally to check on Viona who smiled faintly. The further they walked, the more Elsa had to lean against the wall for support. It felt like the walls were narrowing in on them. She missed a step, almost crashing down if it weren't for Viona catching her. 

“Oh my goodness,” Viona blurted out worried. “You don't look so good Miss Elsa. I think we sho-”

“No!” Elsa interrupted gasping. “We're so close. We can't turn back now!”

The faint light from Viona's lantern displayed the pain in her eye's. She nodded slowly, helping her down the stairs. Once they reached the main floor, Elsa fell to her knees breathing heavily. 

“Those rocks are here. They're everywhere,” Viona said as she approached Elsa's side. “I don't like this. We should leave.”

Elsa shook her head ignoring the ache in her body. “Do you see anything?” Elsa asked through gritted teeth. 

Viona lifted her lantern examining the room. “Um. There are strange carvings on the walls. I don't know what they mean?”

Elsa held herself up, trying her best to see. “T – That's the symbol for air and earth. Those others. I – I've never seen before.”

Viona moved closer to the wall for better visibility. “Oh I see now. So this must be love perhaps? Disorder. Hmm a shield over an owl...” Her fingers traced over the symbol. Elsa caught site of something that made her heart stop. She called out for Viona, wanting her to move her lantern towards her side of the room. This particular carving was of a tree with flowers at it's tips. Near the end of the diamond, the tracing of a baby. 

“Oh, this is nature or spring maybe?” Viona asked curiously. 

Elsa didn't respond. Fear ignited within her. She had to get out of here to protect her son. She tried her best to stand up, only to fall back down again. Reaching out to her magic isn't working either. She beat her fists against the ground, tears escaped her eyes. Elsa shook roughly. “No. I'm not going to die here damn it.”

The sound of a lantern falling startled her. A chill of dread shot up Elsa's body. She looked around herself, barely able to see. “Viona?” Elsa asked desperately. 

The sound of whimpering could be heard. 

“Miss Elsa. There's something in here with us.”

Viona flew past Elsa into a heap on the ground. Elsa called out to her, but she didn't respond. A darkness settled around her. She felt a sharp pain before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading <3 let me know what you guys think


	10. Chapter 10

A sharp snapping noise next to Elsa's ear jerked her awake. She attempted to move, hissing in pain. The binds around her hands are so tight. Henry sat in front of her on a small stool. His lantern is the only light in the chamber. Elsa hated being right about him. She should have struck him down the moment she sensed Han's aura.

Henry set his lantern down folding his hands. He leaned back, crossing his legs. “When I heard you abducted your throne to play savage in the woods. I – I just couldn't believe it...”

Elsa tried her best to see if Viona is near. Her eyes scanned around the small space quickly. “Where is Viona Hans? What have you done to her?”

Henry's jaw clenched tightly. He exhaled slowly before responding. “That man no longer exists, and The girl is none of your concern. She belongs to me.”

She met his gaze angrily. “You have me. Just leave these people alone!”

The laugh that erupted from Henry shook Elsa's insides. “Yes, finally I have you. My father continues to keep all his promises.”

Elsa shut her eye's, riding out a wave of pain in her body. “What the hell are you talking about? You've really lost your mind.”

Henry turned away from her. He walked over to one of the symbols on the wall and traced his fingers over the carving. “There is a new world coming. My father has shown it to me. The Gods are returning and I will be the one to rule over them.”

Elsa shook her head, not wanting to listen to the ramblings of a mad man. How was she going to get out of this? She can hardly feel her magic. She surmised that keeping him talking might buy her some time. “Hans please listen to me. Whatever forces you're dealing with are dangerous! They or it are using you!”

Henry reached back into his pocket revealing a small bronze blade. He approached her wearing a menacing grin. “No, I am using them. Now if you would excuse me, I have new followers to greet.”  
He plunged the blade into Elsa's side and she shrieked. Her body hit the ground roughly, her chest heaving as she felt warm liquid pool around her. Henry laughed watching her. He bowed low before leaving her to her demise. Elsa could feel herself slipping away. She struggled against her binds gasping for air. A chill ran through her and her motions stilled. She could see Honeymaren holding Dion. She tried to reach out to them, but her world went dark.

* * *

Peace.

A calming peace unlike anything Elsa has ever experienced is consuming her. It would have been so easy to let go, but a familiar voice called out to her. She immediately recognized the melody and opened her eyes.

“Ahtohallan?” Elsa whispered. She stepped forward, taking in her surroundings. There was no mistaking it. How she was teleported here, she has no idea. She stumbled slightly feeling light headed. The events from earlier flooded her memory. All of that searching, just to be led into a trap. She failed Viona, Arrendelle, and her family. She didn't want to think about what Hans has in store for them. Elsa punched a wall near her. 

“I'm no guardian...” Elsa said with tears in her eye's.

A crack formed in the wall next to her and she jumped back startled. The ice split upwards shaking the room and revealed a feminine ice statue. Elsa blinked slowly watching the statue as it watched her. The aura coming from the statue was the same one she felt every time she visited Ahtohallan. “I – It's you! You were the one that called to me. You showed me all those memories! I don't understand? Why show yourself now?”

The statue did not respond. Instead, It began to walk towards her. Elsa backed up nervously. A faint rumble could be heard and cracks began to form around them. 

“Although time is slower here, we are running out of it. You must join with me.”

“Excuse me?” Elsa responded with a mixture of fear and confusion. She kept her distance, not understanding at all what is happening. “I am not letting you into my body! I don't even know what you are!”

The statue halted her movements. “You misunderstand. The same magic that created this fortress is within me. You are dying. Once we join, I will accelerate your magic maturity.”

Elsa gawked at her. She tried to piece everything together quickly. There is just too much happening at once. Is this thing Ahtohallan that wants to help her, or is this a separate deity that lives in the frozen glacier? She needed to stop Hans and can't think of any other options. Elsa looked into the statues clear eyes. “Will I still be me?”

“I will only interfere if I feel it is necessary.”

That didn't sound very reassuring, but what other choice does she have. Elsa allowed the statue to step close to her and hug her body. She melted into her skin, freezing her solid. The rumbling in the room stopped and she remained still for some time.

Elsa's fingers twitched and her frozen form came to life. She examined her clear body amazed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	11. Chapter 11

Honeymaren decided to take Dion for a walk in hopes that would calm him down. It worked better then she expected. He peacefully slept in her arms, and finally she got relief from his vines. She found a comfortable spot, and leaned back against a tree. Despite the misfortunes of the day, it is a beautiful night. She looked out into the rustling trees and quietly prayed for natures protection. That her brother would be healed, and her wife safely returned to her.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed there, but the calming breeze of the night lulled her to sleep.

A faint glow roused Honeymaren from her nap. She blinked lazily before standing up and taking in her surroundings in wonder. The grass and trees are glowing with a brilliant green sparkle. Even the left over vines Dion grumpily made on her body are illuminated. Honeymaren lifted Dion towards her. He is still sleeping, but his hands are opening and closing in some unknown rhythm. She stroked his cheek and he remained in his slumber. 

She walked back to the village, stopping occasionally to examine the strange wooden cocoons spread out everywhere. It didn't make sense for there to be no one around. There are usually a few Northuldra that stay awake to guard camp. When she reached the village main area she froze. Her heart skipped spotting Ryder standing near a tent. 

“Ryder! You're okay!” Honeymaren called out happily. She ran over giving him a half hug. She punched his chest playfully. “You had me so worried! Where is everyone?”

His lack of response worried her. She shook his shoulders and he looked down at Dion. “Can I hold him?”

Honeymaren searched his eye's. They are void of life and send a chill down her spine. She steps back slowly. “What's going on?”

Ryder smiled, outstretching his hands. “Trust me sister. Give the child to me and everything will be okay.”

A yelp escaped Honeymaren when the ground moved around her. Roots shot upwards, shielding her from site. Henry stepped out from the shadows frowning. He rested his hand on the roots, examining them with great interest. “Impressive little one, but you won't be able to keep this up for -” 

Henry paused feeling an odd chill sweep over his body. Frost began to creep over everything around them. The sky darkened, and a loud rumble shook the Earth. The air shifted into a biting cold, whipping hard against his face. He could no longer see and had to shield his eye's. When it felt as though the storm had finally cleared, he opened his eye's. The shape of a frozen woman stood a few feet away from him. 

He stared at the glimmering woman in shock. “No,” Henry said in horror. “You're dead.”

Elsa lifted her hand, motioning for him to come closer. Wind swirled around, Shoving him forward. His neck smacked roughly into her solid palm. He clawed at the ice with no luck. Elsa's grip tightened. “Do I look dead?” She asked angrily. 

Henry shivered at her ethereal voice. He attempted to beg for his life, but his voice is cut off as her ice consumed his body, freezing him solid. She lifts him into the air, holding him there for a few moments. 

“I won't be making the same mistake again. BEGONE.”

Elsa can feel the presence within her guiding her movements. With one wave of her hand, his body shatters into millions of small pieces. Another quick movement, and what's left of him melts away into a watery mist. 

Elsa flies higher into the air and allowed her magic to spread out everywhere. Her magic intertwines with the green glow on the land and released those in their wooden cocoons. A blue mist swoops into the mouths of those possessed cleansing them. 

Elsa slowly floated back down to land. Her body returning to it's original form. She let out a long sigh before passing out with a smile on her face.

* * *

A few light taps on Elsa's cheek roused her from her slumber. She peeked her eye's open and was greeted by Dion's toothless grin. Elsa sat up slightly chuckling. “Oh sweet pea, mommy missed you so much!” She scooped him into her arms, kissing his cheeks. 

She looked around herself disappointed. It's just the two of them. “Did you scare your mother off?” Elsa asked nudging him with her nose. Dion only gurgled in response. 

The door to their tent opened and Honeymaren gawked at them. Elsa smiled warmly. “Hello darling.”

Honeymaren didn't move for some time. She ran over and placed a long lingering kiss on her lips. She rested her head against hers. They both laughed when Dion let out a cooing noise. Honeymaren sniffled. “I – I thought -”

“I know,” Elsa interrupted squeezing her hand. “I'm sorry I worried you.. I – Oh my goodness! Ryder!”

“Was here earlier with that girl,” Honeymaren said. 

“Viona,” Elsa whispered with a smile. She had assumed the worst, but it seems her magic was able to break Han's spell. The gears in her head started to turn quickly. There are so many important matters to attend to. She needed to tell Anna everything, that hidden cave would need to be thoroughly examined, and there's a woman living in her head now. She's not sure where to begin. Elsa attempted to get up, only to cringe in pain. She was sore for a few days after saving Arendelle years ago, but this was different. Everything hurts. 

Elsa laid back sighing. “I'm sorry darling, I'm not feeling so great...”

Honeymaren kissed her before taking Dion. “It's okay. We can talk more later.”

Elsa nodded closing her eye's. She meditated, using the sounds of her family moving around as a center. Her mind drifted to the carvings in the hidden chamber, to Han's crazed rambling of new gods. Only time will tell if there is truth there. She desperately wanted to believe that things would go back to normal, but she knows this was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for the kudos :)


	12. Chapter 12

Things did return to normal for a short while. Elsa felt different. Powerful. Shifting into her spirit form required little effort now. It disappointed her to not hear the mysterious woman in her body. She can still sense her, lingering alongside her magic. Once Elsa regained her strength, she personally delivered the news to her sister. Anna beamed at the news of Han's being killed, but her expression turned serious when Elsa talked about him being able to use magic. Anna did meet with King Franz of the southern Isles, and he shared with her disturbing news. 

There have been people performing mysterious acts to honor a once powerful demon clan. Elsa internally cringed when Anna showed her one of their symbols. It was the same one that was carved into Ryder's skin. “King Franz has a dungeon full of these people. Some manage to escape without a trace...”

Elsa's brow furrowed annoyed. Soon they would have to deal with more of these lunatics. She told Anna to send for her immediately if any of these symbols appeared on Arendelle soil. 

Viona's village selected a new leader, and made plans to meet with Yelana to negotiate peace. The rocks that weakened Elsa were destroyed, accept for a few of them. Elsa had the rest of them sent to her sister to be placed in their parent's hidden study. If she ever lost control or something managed to take over her body, there would be a way to stop her.

The next order of business was to find Henry's wife, Camilla. Her magic located her quickly. She was staying in a cave and looked to be very ready to have her baby soon. Camilla cursed her the moment she came into view. Elsa tried to get information about the demon clans and Henry's plan, but it was no use. Camilla made it clear there would be no peace between them. She swore she would have revenge on the witch that murdered her husband. For now, she would have Bruni keep an eye on her.

Ryder spent more time in Viona's village. To the point that it worried Honeymaren. When he would talk about the maker and the plan he has for all of them, Honeymaren would roll her eye's and shoot her looks. Elsa simply shrugged. It seemed harmless, it was obvious a marriage proposal was around the corner. As far as she's concerned, the demon worshipers were the real threat. Not the maker. 

A few months later, a familiar voice whispered into her ear. The timing couldn't be more awful. Elsa is watching over the herd with Ryder. She focused on the voice, asking how they would be able to meet again. No response. She sighed. Ryder leaned over, resting a hand on her shoulder. “You okay?”

Elsa forced a smile nodding. “Yes, everything is fine. Lets move them back in.”

She released her magic. A swirl of snow grabbed the herds attention and they moved together in unison. Ryder let out a chuckle. “That's so cheating.”

Elsa shrugged. “When I'm herding, I'm doing it my way.”

They followed close to the herd and Ryder cleared his throat. “So, today's the day.”

Elsa eyed him knowingly with a smile. “Finally going to propose? Don’t worry. I wont tell Honeymaren.”

“I don't get why she disapproves of her,” Ryder responded annoyed. “The maker put her in my life for a reason.”

“Mmhmm...” Elsa added disinterested. She half listened to Ryder talk about his future with Viona and the makers mission. A jolt shot through her body. She blinked once, now surrounded by what looked to be a replica of Ahtohallan. Elsa's eye's darted around confused before landing on a frozen statue. 

“What? Where? I was -”

“Calm yourself,” interrupted the mysterious woman. “We are in your mind where I reside. I have put you in a stasis. Your body will be unharmed.”

Elsa crossed her arms, trying her best to lower her irritation. “A warning would be nice next time.”

The statue nodded. “What do you feel?”

“That's what you pulled me from reality to ask?” Elsa said in disbelief.

She waited patiently for a response. When it didn't come she sighed and played along. There was nothing at first. Then, A pulsing of different aura's reached out to her. Faint, but distinctive. Each one almost wrapping around her own aura. Elsa locked eye's with the statue amazed. “I can feel them. They have magic like me.”

“You are the eldest, strongest for now. You must practice your true form for what is to come.”

“Does this have to do with the demon clan?” Elsa asked.

Elsa is surprised when a laugh erupts from the statue. “Demons? There is no such thing. These demons are simply humans with magic given to them from the maker.”

Elsa's eye's widened shocked. “The maker is real?”

“The maker is dead,” The statue stated simply. “Only his gifts remain.”

This revelation left her speechless. There was a God before, but he died. No. If he was able to die then even he was human. A human so powerful he could bestow magic onto others. It seemed too simple. Such power should not be given out at random. She made up her mind this god had to be a joke. Elsa laughed. The statue in front of her tilted it's head curiously. She eventually stopped laughing and shook her head. “So this creator just hands out magic to anyone? This is all just some sick game.”

The statue looked away despondently. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when the room began to illuminate. “It seems I am out of time. We will speak again soon.”

“Wait!” Elsa called out. “Do you at least have a name? Who or what are you?”

“You may call me Mosyne.”

In the blink of an eye, she returned to reality. Ryder is shaking her shoulders roughly. She swats him away with a small gust of ice and he steps back chattering his teeth. “What was that? I was so worried! You just fell off your reindeer like a sack of potatoes!”

Elsa rubbed the small knot on her head disgruntled. “So much for being unharmed...”  
It felt good to finally get back to the village. Ryder wished for luck, then rode off to find Viona. Elsa secured the herd before heading towards her home. She chuckled remembering her wife had originally not wanted them to stand out. Now, their tent is surrounded by glorious vegetation that can be seen from miles away. Elsa spotted Honeymaren harvesting corn, but doesn't see Dion anywhere.

She walks over and slides her arms around Honeymaren's waist. Honeymaren laughed against her, resting her hand over her's. “Well welcome home. How was the herd today?”

Elsa kissed her cheek. “All are back and accounted for. Where is Dion?”

“He's right there,” Honeymaren replied motioning towards a small tree. The tree shook faintly, then sparkled into his regular form. Dion crawled over and Elsa lifted him up in awe. “Look at you sweet pea!” He giggled, his feet bouncing up and down. “When did he start doing this?”

“Recently,” Honeymaren replied. “I was going to give him a bath and then poof. Tree time.”

Elsa chuckled tickling Dion's stomach. “Is that right sweet pea? You need your baths. We can't have you all stinky.”

He started to whimper and Elsa rolled her eye's. She swirled her fingers around forming a frozen pacifier in his mouth. His eye's lit up and he sucked away content. Honeymaren set her basket down and retrieved a letter from her pocket. “Gale dropped this off earlier, it's not like her to bring them to me.”

Elsa immediately recognized Anna's seal. She set Dion down and he crawled over to a patch of flowers. Her happy demeanor faded and she reread the letter again, hoping that maybe somehow she misunderstood. Honeymaren noticed something is off and squeezed her free hand. “What's wrong?”

Elsa lowered her gaze and showed the letter to her. Honeymaren covered her mouth pained, then pulled her into an embrace.

* * *

A small cluster of snowflakes swirled high in the air. They moved quickly, with a controlled elegance unlike regular snow. When Arendelle came into view, the snowflakes swooped down, and into a window that Elsa knew to be the Queen's personal chambers. Her body reformed instantly. 

The room is dark. Only the flames from a fire place are making objects visible. Elsa saw Anna sitting on a sofa. There is a warm cup of tea in front of her, and she is wrapped in a blanket. She locked eye's with her sister and Anna smiled weakly. “Hey, I -I didn't think you would come right away...”

Elsa walked over and wrapped her arms around her. The way Anna clung to her clothes broke her heart. “Oh Anna. I'm so sorry.”

“It's okay,” Anna sniffled. “Gerda told me this isn't uncommon. It just sometimes happens. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just couldn’t talk about it without breaking down...”

Elsa hushed her rubbing her back. “Please, don't apologize. Is Kristoff okay?”

“No,” Anna said simply. “He keeps blaming himself, which is ridiculous. It's my body.”

“Anna this isn't your fault either. Like Gerda said. It just happens sometimes.”

Anna wiped away her tears nodding. “We are going to bury her with mom and -” Anna inhaled sharply covering her face. “I'm sorry. It hurts so much Elsa. I can't...”

Elsa held her. Her own tears falling down onto her sister's robe. She tried her best to comfort her, to reassure her that everything will be okay, but this would be the first miscarriage of many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who are still enjoying this. I'm going to break from this story again and work and a new elsa/maren. I want to do something more tragic. Not sure if anyone is still enjoying this, but if you are thank you :)


End file.
